The Ninja And The Bandits
by Smashing Skunk53
Summary: After witnessing a battle between summon animals, Naruto wanted to have his own summon as well. Through his luck and unfiltered chakra power he comes across four girls that will change his lonely life. Will he survive his trip in one of the dangerous realms across space and time? Story will be updated with various one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- For the sake of making these worlds mingle, all monster girls feed on and hunt humans for their chakra. So Luka was always hunted by monsters because his chakra had a unique taste. Monster girls are able to drain chakra through direct pleasurable contact. I changed this function of the Momusu universe to make this T-rated and so Naruto can have a bunch of friends. That and I have a very hard time even trying to _that word and anything else of a sexual nature._  
**

 **Enjoy!**

"What do you mean you already have a summoning contract!?" Jiraiya cried out.

Naruto pulled his fingers out of his ears. "Damn Ero-senin, you don't have to yell. I'm right here."

The Toad Sage continued to talk, disregarding Naruto's complaints. "Who did you pester to sign a contract? If you got your hands on the snake contract from Anko I'm going to knock you into next week brat."

"That would mean that I would have to spend time with that crazy lady! I may not be the sharpest kunai in the holster, but I'm not stupid enough to be alone with her." His body shivered at the thought of being locked in a room with that blood crazed kunoichi.

Jiraiya whacked the kid in the back of his head. "Focus Naruto! Where did you get summoning contract?"

"Didn't the old man tell you?"

Jiraiya resisted the urge to hit his newest apprentice. "If he did, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now how did you get your hands on a contract?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you. Geez!" He groaned. "I need to summon them, because if I don't you'd never believe me." He bit his thumb in preparation, and paused. "Jiraiya-sensei?"

The senior ninja was taken back. The brat was being respectful? "Yes Naruto?"

"Don't perve out. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

Naruto's hand slammed into the ground. The burst of chakra exploded into four clouds of smoke. Jiraiya could see human-like figures within them. A small part of him hoped the kid didn't sign a contract with foxes, the village would be in an uproar.

When the smoke finally cleared and revealed the summoning creatures, his jaw dropped. He tried to speak, his mouth moving but no sound came out. Undeterred by the Toad Sage's reaction, Naruto went into his tale with his summons' commentary.

* * *

"For the power of YOUTH!"

Naruto found himself drawn to the training fields after hearing someone yelling throughout the village. A full body green leotard with a bowl cut, he was one of the strangest dressed of all the ninja in the village. His eyebrows were big and bushy, they danced to their own tune and like the rats were drawn to the Pied Piper, Naruto followed their hypnotic dance to the training fields along with the face they occupied.

The orphan hid in the bushes, while the loud green man stood in the center of the field. Another ninja appeared in a swirl of leaves. Silver hair stood upright on top of his head, while his hiate was pulled down over his right eye. Naruto strained his ears as they begin to speak.

"I've been waiting Kakashi!" The bowl cut ninja boomed. "Today the power of youth will triumph over cool hipness!"

The scarecrow looking ninja jerked up, like he woke from a nap. "Hmm? You say something Guy?"

With an agonized howl Guy proclaimed, "Curse you Kakashi and your attitude!" With a fire burning in her eyes, Guy raised his fist and clenched it with determination. "Today we will spar and break our 46 streak of ties!" In the corner of his eye, Naruto could have sworn that Guy winked at him. "Today I shall defeat you using the bonds I've built through hard work!"

He bit down on his thumb before he raised his palm to the sky, "We shall show our strength through our summons! Show them our power of our youth, Ningame!" He slammed his hand down and was enveloped in a burst of chakra smoke.

When the smoke blew away, it revealed a red and yellow tortoise with the leaf headband hanging from his neck. Its thick shell looked harder than steel and from what Naruto could see, it only took a little bit of blood and a few hand signs. _So what is it?_ Naruto thought. _That jutsu just summons random animals?_

Then the turtle spoke and blew his little 6 year old mind.

"Guy! You better not have summon me for one your contests again." The tortoise grumbled.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. A talking tortoise! That made the tortoise and by connection, the jutsu, ten times cooler. _It may not be a huge fireball jutsu, but it's still pretty cool!_ The child thought.

The Green Beast of Konoha, known across the elemental nations as a ferocious combatant, dropped to his knees and clapped his hands together as he pleaded aloud, "Please Ningame! I beg of you my true friend-"

Naruto's heart ached at that word.

"-that today is the last time!" Guy paused before he whispered to Ningame, "I want to make today special for our little audience." Tilting his head to the bushes behind him where Naruto poorly hidden. Tears began to stream Guy's eyes before he exclaimed, "Will you help this humble man to achieve his dream mighty tortoise warrior!?"

Moved by his summoner's tears, Ningame could not help but to cry. "Why did you have to say that Guy! You know once you start crying, I start crying!"

"I am sorry my friend! But what better way for to compete than to show our bonds of friendship and comradery!" Guy cried, his tears became a waterfall from both his eyes, drenching the ground around him.

Moved by his words, Ningame could only nod. As soon as he tilted his head however, buckets worth of water dropped off his snout and onto the ground. The once dried grass had become a deep puddle. "Let us show that hip ninja our bonds of friendship Guy!" The tortoise stomped hard in the puddle, the water soaked Guy's sandals.

"Ningame!" The green clad jounin kneeled before his personal summon, his tears of sadness have been replaced with joy. Guy placed his hand onto Ningame's shell in a sign of trust.

"Guy!" With all the water from the tears to the pair, Ningame's legs had disappeared beneath the tide of tears.

"Ningame!"

"Guy!"

The sun appeared to set behind the crying duo. The light refracted through their shared waterfall of tears to create a majestic rainbow. They both stood in a center of an artificial lake that was as deep and eternal as their bond of friendship and trust. Naruto felt himself being blinded by the…brilliance of the heartwarming scene.

Kakashi missed their entire performance as he read a little orange book, much to the dismay of the turtle-themed duo. They raved about his annoying hip attitude, while he calmly placed his free hand behind the orange book so that both his hand and face were blocked from Naruto's sight. The young child could have sworn he heard the light rustling of fabric, before Kakashi pulled his free hand away as blood dripped from his thumb.

He looked to his free hand and back to his pristine little book and sighed. Kakashi put away his book into one of his many pouches in his vest, before he casually kneeled down to the ground and made a few sign that Naruto watched with interest. With the signs complete, Kakashi placed his palm face down on the ground and stated flatly, " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** **.** " A large blanket of chakra smoke covered the area around the scarecrow-looking ninja.

 _Does this Kakashi guy have his own talking turtle too?_ Naruto thought, as he tried to peer through the smoke.

When it dissipated, instead of one big animal Naruto expected it was a group of dogs. With Konoha hiates hanging from their necks, around their legs and one pug-looking dog at the front of the pack with his own Konoha hood. Seeing the group of what could only be ninja dogs, it was a bit of a letdown for Naruto. _So what? Is he one of those Insuka people or som-_

"Hey Kakashi." The pug at the front said.

Naruto's jaw dropped open in complete dumbfound. _Holy crap, a talking dog!_

"Hey Pakkun." Kakashi greeted.

"Why are we at a training field?" All the dogs sniffed the air before they cringed as a group. "What smells salt and sweat?"

"That would be my _eternal rival_ Might Guy. I'm pretty sure I've told you guys about him…I think. Anyway, to have a tiebreaker with our monthly spars we decided to have our summons duke it out in our name. Think you all could help me out?" Kakashi's voice was as flat as a washboard throughout the entire explanation.

Pakkun and the other dogs gazed over to Might Guy and Ningame, who were having a push-up contest to psyche themselves up for battle. It may have also been light training for Ningame because Guy was doing his batch of push-ups on top of his shell.

The dogs huddled together as they whispered. Pakkun was eventually lifted out of the group as he sat on one of the larger dogs. "I dunno, both of them are pretty weird."

"Please, if you don't he'll pester me for weeks for us to have our summons duel it out. You have to treat him like a shuriken injury. Just pull it out quick and easy." Kakashi lowered his voice, "We also have a hidden audience and I think that he would like to see summon creatures fight it out."

Pakkun sniffed the air before the glanced over at the bushes Naruto was hiding in. They rustled as he ducked his head from sight. "For that kid?" Pakkun disappeared in to the heart of the pack as they conversed once more. He appeared again on top of the largest dog. "Sure, he is a special case for you after all. He's probably the reason you agreed to this in the first place. I may even let him touch my paw pads after the battle. I've been trying out a new lotion and its done wonders." He lifted his paw towards his summoner, "Want to feel them? They're really soft."

"Maybe later." Kakashi took a deep breathe, as if to mentally prepare himself for what comes next. "Guy are you and your overgrown turtle ready to fight?"

Steam jetted out of Guy's and Ningame's noses. "Ooooh Kakashi! You will pay for that! You cannot mock the proud might of the living fortress that is a tortoise. Show him Ningame!"

With a mighty leap, the tortoise summon was now battle ready in the centre of the field. The dogs responded and took their place across from their opponent in in their own battle stance. At some unseen signal, the dogs became streaks of colours as they repeatedly attempted to Ningame, while he beaten them off with pure muscle and endurance.

Naruto watched them battle it out with a sense of awe, before he got his own idea. He should summon his own animal to and see if the ninja will let him spare with theirs! It sure looked fun and the animals were having a lot of fun to judging by the laughter and jeers between them in combat.

The young child crawled away from his hiding spot and made his way over to a neighboring training field. Making sure no one was around, his face broke into a fox-like smirk. Who knew what he could summon? Giant hawks that take him for flights through the sky? Raccoons to help him with his newly acquired hobby of pranking? Dragons cause their awesome? Naruto bubbled with excitement.

He bit down hard on his thumb. "Ow." _That hurt._ Then he smiled. _But it would be so worth it to summon something._ Now he just needed to focus his chakra, ninja do it all the time in the village, so Naruto thought that it couldn't be too hard.

His face scrunched together in concentration as he tried to pour chakra out. Naruto mumbled each sign out loud as his hands shifted to make each symbol.

"Boar."

"Dog."

"Bird."

"Monkey."

"And Ram."

The young orphan took a deep breath and yelled, " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" He slapped the ground.

No smoke, no animal. Just an empty field. Naruto frowned, he repeated the signs, quicker than before and yelled, " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Nothing.

He tried again.

"C'mon out!"

Again.

"I have ramen!"

And again.

"Please come out!"

After ten minutes of constant yelling and pleading, Naruto was exhausted and collapsed onto the ground. Maybe he wasn't doing it right. Maybe there was more to chakra than thinking about it really hard. Most ninjas used chakra as easily as Naruto could snap his fingers.

As he thought how easily ninja were able to summon, he came to a realization. Maybe the other summon creatures were warned about him. Parents tell their kids to stay away from him when he's outside playing, so why wouldn't ninja warn the summon animals to ignore him as well?

The orphan's chest clutched tightly in a familiar type of pain that Naruto has never forgotten. His eyes burned with tears of despair and desperation. He tried to keep it in, but he was on the edge. He wanted to have someone to push him on the swings. He wanted to play games like tag and hide and seek. He wanted…He wanted…

"I JUST WANT A FRIEND!"

In his desperate plea, all his anger and frustration overflowed and connected to another source of anger locked away deep inside him. The Kyuubi's chakra. When he pounded his fist into the ground, he disappeared into a puff of smoke, Naruto had reverse-summoned himself to another plane across space and time.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes groggily in a forest, but the trees looked nothing like the woods in Konoha's training fields. They were so scrawny, like they were only a few centuries old. He looked around in confusion. _Where am I?_ He thought. Through the trees he could see glimpses of fields filled with water and tall looking grass. Hoping to find other people he made his way through the trees.

A village came into his sight and Naruto was completely flabbergasted. It looked like nothing like Konoha. The trees were one thing, but the buildings were tiny compared to his home. There were no walls to protect the village, only a single road that led to a gate. These new sights were a lot to take in for the curious young child, before he knew he bumped into someone's leg with a loud _thunk_. He fell back to the ground with his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to shake off some dizziness.

"What are you doing outside of the village little one?"

Naruto opened his eyes to see a leg covered in black and red armour, it was attached to a really tall lady with long black hair. She looked like a samurai that visit the Konoha every now and then with important people to meet the Hokage. She had bent down low, her hair almost touched the ground.

"But I was in the village just a few minutes ago." Naruto still could not believe this place could not be Konoha. He was just over at the training fields, maybe he passed out and someone was nice enough to leave him near one of the larger clans?

The female samurai brushed aside her hair to reveal her long pointed ears. "You have to be careful child, it is dangerous for you to be out this far alone." She chided lightly.

Naruto's ears burned with embarrassment, training fields were technically off-limits to unescorted civilians. "Yes samurai-san." He replied, while he stared at her ears. "Why are your ears so long?"

Amused, the samurai said, "Of course they're long, I am an elf. Now run along, I need to keep guard for the village." The elven warrior shooed Naruto towards the rest of the village, his protests were unheeded.

Naruto followed the dirt road deeper into what he thought was a clan compound. _I've never seen elves in Konoha. Maybe they like to be by themselves like the Aburame?_ He pondered. He started to pass by other people and that was when he had a shock.

No one was looking at him.

No hushed voices with thinly veiled insults. They did not hold their spouses closer at the sight of him. They did not cross over to the other side of the road to avoid him. These people were acting like he was just another kid. Naruto face nearly broke in half from happiness. It might take them a while to figure who he was, so the young orphan going to take advantage of this as much as he can. To fulfil his greatest desire, Naruto searched what he believed to be a compound, for other children.

Goblin Girl practically beamed with pride in front of a small shrine. Even with the high noon sun, she stood proudly in front of a newly built building, which included a statue in her likeness in front of it.

"It looks nothing like you Gobby." Her snake-tailed friend remarked. She twirled her little black ribbon to tie her long purple hair into a ponytail. Lamia Girl had coiled herself into a pile on the steps of the shrine and lazily soaked up the sun.

Vampire Girl nodded absently as she fidgeted with her new white dress, a gift from the village to _Goblin-sama_. "Yeah, I mean when did you ever had that many muscles."

Dragon Pup tried to carve her way into the stones laid on the ground, but her child claws were not strong enough to cut them. "And the big pointy sword." She commented.

The gray-skinned monster huffed indignantly. "Yes I did! Neko and I fought off a bunch of Chimera using big sis's power!" She smirked to her friends, "And now I have a house and all the food I can eat!"

"And nothing to do." Lamia groaned. "There aren't even other children to play with here."

With a group-wide sigh, they returned to their activities, trying to stave off the boredom of Yamatai Village.

In a gust of kicked up dust, a little blonde boy appeared in front of them. He faltered for a moment as he saw the non-human girls, before he gave them a big smile. "Hi ya! My name is Naruto, do you guys want to play?" Before any of the girls could respond, Naruto dashed forward tapped Pup on the head. The young dragon jolted upward in surprise.

"Your it!" Naruto cried out, before he leapt into the air and used a tree branch to swing away from the group.

The girls froze, even back in Iliasberg not many humans could work up the nerve to play with them. None of the other children ever played with them, at a complete loss at what to do the monster children kept looking at one another in confusion, unsure with how to proceed.

Eventually, the boy came back again and stood in front of them. He looked confused as well. "Don't you guys want to play?" Naruto tried his best not to sound hurt. "I know other games we could play!" He pleaded.

Taking the initiative, Dragon Pup came forward and asked bashfully. "How…do we play?"

* * *

Lamia Girl had her tail completely coiled around the thick tree branch. She was completely hidden, with all the leaves and other branches no one could see her in the tree. She heard voices below her, they were growing louder as they got closer to where she was. Lamy held her breathe, waiting for them to move on. Soon the voices grew distant before silence returned to the tree. The snake monster could breathe again without being caught.

As soon as she let down her guard, two blond heads popped in above her hiding spot and yelled out, "Found you!"

Startled, Lamy fell off the branch with a yelp. She screamed as the air rushed past her. Fear had gripped her heart and closed her eyes as the ground raced toward her. The young lamia continued to scream until she couldn't scream anymore. When she tried to catch her breath, she could hear something beside her head. The monster opened her eyes and they widened in shock.

Two pairs of upside down eyes were looking at her. One red, the other blue. Both were attached to blonde children that practically shook with laughter. Naruto and Vamp both had their hands over their mouths, trying not laugh out loud.

Lamy was furious. "Stop laughing and help me! I'm going to hit the ground!" She wailed.

Both of them pointed upwards, while their other hand remained firmly over their mouth. Lamy moved her eyes upward and felt her face redden in embarrassment. The tip of her tail was still wrapped around the branch. She was only a foot above the ground and swung under the tree like a possum.

At the snake monster's reaction, Naruto and Vamp belted out their laughter.

* * *

Dragon Pup gritted her teeth as her muscles groaned. The scales on her arms started to shine with sweat. She growled lowly, embers snuck out of her mouth.

"Watch it!" Naruto raged as he twisted his body away from the fire sparks. "If I let go, she'll win!" Both Naruto and the little dragon had a firm grip on a rope. It was taunt with tension as it pulled the two of them towards a place neither of them wanted to go.

A small paddy field nearly overflowing with water.

An impromptu bath was something that all children wanted to avoid, so both Naruto and Dragy refused to be pulled into the water by their single opponent. It was two to one, they cannot lose. The dirt beneath their feet started to give away, Pup's claws dug deep to try and slow their gradual movement to the horrible wetness.

Naruto yelled his encouragement to keep both their spirits up, only for him to end up in the water with a loud splash. Without the extra muscle from the boy, Dragon Pup was yanked through the air and into the flooded field. They sputtered, spat and in Naruto's case, cursed the one who dragged them through the muck.

Gobby held the other end of the now slackened rope with one hand. She grinned triumphantly while she flexed an arm. "Look at these guns." She kissed her imaginary bicep. "They're primed and dangerous."

Naruto angrily declared a rematch, while Dragon Pup ran off for back-up. They will wipe off that confident smirk off Goblin Girl's face.

After the ensuing rematch, they only thing they wiped off was mud and grass. Even four against one they still could not beat their clay-skinned friend.

* * *

"Here you go Vampire-sama."

The old lady politely bowed to the Vampy and went back home with a smile. The young vampire was ecstatic with the nice lady's offering. A whole platter of rice balls, plenty for all of her friends. When she returned to the Goblin Shrine her friends were exhausted after all the games they played.

"Look at what I got." She taunted aloud.

The other girls' eyes lit up at the sight of food. Vampy had to fly into the air to avoid being crushed in the ensuing dogpile. "Hold your horses you monsters!" She cried in the air, with the food safely out of reach. "There is plenty for all of us." With that, she held the platter in front of the group, the other girls grabbed the rice balls two at a time and happily munched away.

Vampy saw Naruto away from the shrine, he shifted around unsurely. She floated towards him with the last couple of rice balls on the platter. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked.

The orphan appeared downcast. "When people gave me food in the past, it never tasted too good."

"These are great though…" Vampy took a closer look at the rice ball. Fluffy rice wrapped with seaweed. Plain, easy to make, and a great snack. She decided to put on the pressure. "Try some!" She exclaimed.

"I dunno. I don't want to get sick again."

Undeterred, Vampy's face scrunched up in annoyance before she called the other monsters over. "Please! Try some for us!" Catching on to their friend's plan, they pouted towards Naruto as cutely as possible. The combined cuteness of four pairs of wide-rimmed eyes proved too much for the boy.

Naruto blushed and stammered out, "O-okay. I'll try them." He was unable to look away from the group of cute girls as they cheered for his decision.

* * *

Naruto gazed up at the cloud-less orange sky and sighed in absolute contentment. He had never felt so happy before in his life. Was this what it was like to have friends? People who didn't avoid him and wanted to spend time together?

The soft grass tickled Naruto's head as he turned over to see Lamy and Gobby. The snake monster had her tail stretched out, 6 feet of scaly muscle. Gobby was using a portion of Lamy's tail as a pillow as she laid on the on the ground. Her pot-like helmet was pulled down to hide her eyes from the setting sun. Both of them were exhausted, but Naruto could feel the happiness that radiated from them.

On his other side, Pup and Vampy. Pup was sprawled out on the grass where she collapsed after their last game of tag, while Vampy had her cape wrapped around her body. The young vampire watched the sun disappear past the horizon, and seemed to enjoy the lack of sunlight against her skin. They were smiling too.

When Naruto first saw them outside of that shrine, he had to admit they looked very different. Maybe they were like the elven lady at the front, their bloodline made them look like snakes, dragons and other creatures. Their clan probably avoided the rest of the village, but the Hokage would have told him-

The Hokage.

Naruto suddenly sat up with a start, the abrupt movement drew the attention of the girls around him. "I need to get back home!"

The young dragon hatchling cocked her head to the side, "Where do you live in the village? We'll walk you home." She said.

"I live in the one of the apartment buildings in the southside of village. Do you know how I can get back there?"

The girls shared a stumped look between one another. Lamy asked, "What is an apartment?"

"A big building with a bunch people living in it." How did they not know what an apartment was? There was at least a dozen of them in the village.

The girls looked over the village, the only big building was the meeting hall, but it didn't look like a bunch of people were living there. "There aren't any big buildings in Yamatai Village."

Naruto froze. Yamatai Village? "This isn't Konoha?"

The girls were absolutely befuddled. "Where's Konoha?"

"You know, the village-hidden-in-the-leaves, the biggest and greatest ninja village in the land of Fire."

"Land of Fire? This is the Noah Region on Sentora. I've never heard of the land of fire." The young goblin said aloud, clearly looking at Naruto like he grew a second head, and that never happens to a human.

Naruto stared blankly at Gobby. He started to chuckle before it transformed into full blown laughter. "It all makes sense now. This is all a dream." He proclaimed with conviction.

He started to pace. "The people are nice, the houses are old looking, and nobody has told me to buzz off. It has to be a dream." Naruto continued to rant hysterically as he pointed out more differences between his home and the village he found himself in.

The monster girls watched worriedly as Naruto had what could only be described as a breakdown. They did not know what to say or do, until Vampy had enough and screamed, "Naruto stop! You're scaring us."

Her panicked voice interrupted Naruto's rapid-fire talk, and it left him stunned as he turned towards the girls. "I should've figured out that this was all a dream the moment I saw all of you."

His accusing tone made the girls falter. Lamy was the first to find her voice. "What?" She said quietly.

The hurt in her voice was unheard by Naruto as he continued, "Kids that look like their mom was snake aren't real." He pointed to each of them. "None of you are real."

"Of course we're real!" Pup spoke up, fire leaked from her mouth as she started to get angry. His insinuations were getting tiring.

"I just want to wake up!" For a moment his eyes flashed red in a moment of emotional instability.

"You want to wake up?" Gobby growled out. She raised her fist and yelled, "Then I'll help you wake up!" She surged forward with tears in her eyes and punched Naruto. For a brief second, Naruto's face molded around the hit against his cheek, only for him to be launched through the air towards the mountain pass that lead towards the rest of the Noah Region. The girls watched in horror as he flew through the air.

* * *

At the gate to Yamatai Village, the elven samurai was being relieved by her kunoichi counterpart for the night. The ninja froze suddenly, her eyes were drawn to the sky by an unmistakable chakra. There was only a pinch of it, but the anger and hatred that it was created from was unforgettable.

"We must warn Lady Tanamo immediately!"

* * *

Naruto woke with a heavy groan, before he clutched his cheek in pain. The skin was tender, and it made Naruto yelp in pain. Last thing he could remember was him screaming that he wanted to wake up and a brownish-grey fist.

When he blacked out, it was sunset in Yamatai Village. Naruto was now surrounded with snow with darkness of night, and he could already feel it melt against his skin, the cold wetness crept into his bones. The mountain, or maybe it was a hill? He couldn't tell as more snow flew around him. Everywhere he looked was more snow.

He needed to move before he froze out here. The young orphan already figured out that he would not last long with a t-shirt and shorts in the building snowstorm. He held his arms close to his body to fight his losing battle against nature. Each step his leg was swallowed up to his knee by snow. Like a heavy blanket, it weighed him down as he trudged through the snow.

As he tried to find some type of shelter, Naruto started to remember more of what happened back at the village. He sounded like a lunatic and the hurtful things he said to the girls, he would be surprised if they still wanted to be friends with him, especially after Gobby was the one who punched him into the middle of nowhere.

A voice spoke, but it came from all sides, as if carried by the wind itself. "Oh lost child, are you cold?"

"Hello?" Naruto called out, "Can you help me?" The wind had become fierce, snow blinded Naruto as he searched for the voice's source. The gale whipped snow painfully against his face as he futifully tried to protect himself.

"You poor thing. Lost in the mountains so far from your family. Were you the one who dropped from the sky?" Naruto could see a silhouette of woman through the snow.

"Yeah, I made my fr-I mean a girl really angry and she hit me. Can you help me? I can't feel my legs." Naruto explained, desperate for help.

"Do not worry child," The woman finally appeared through the snowstorm. Her body glowed with a unnatural light that made the boy squeamish. A serene smile was frozen on her face, her skin was blue from the cold. She wore only a white kimono tied loosely together with a blue sash. The woman's arms were opened wide, "Let my embrace warm you up."

Unbridled fear flooded through Naruto's veins. He knew what this lady was. He heard people whisper that she would steal him away during the cold winter nights. "Yuki-onna."

The woman chuckled and her arms dropped to her side, but the serene smile on her face never changed from its frozen expression. "My, such a knowledgeable child. What else could I suspect from a young summoner?"

Naruto wanted to ask how she knew he tried to summon, why she was after and more. Sadly the cold had ate away at his strength, he could only stutter out, "W-what?"

"I am no fool child, I can practically smell your chakra." A hungry sigh escaped from her mouth. You have more than an entire village of humans, and the taste." Her laugh was cold, it made Naruto's toes curl. "Your chakra is so potent with strength, only shinobi from the forgotten Elemental Nations have that type of potentcy." The spirit monster smirked, its face threatened to crack from the movement. She raised he arms as if to hug Naruto.

Perhaps it was the cold, or maybe while she was talking, but she was within arms' reach of the boy. Naruto could not find the strength to move away. He felt drawn to the yuki-onna, he wanted to be in her arms. The comfort, the protection, and all things he yearned for growing up. He felt tears leak from his eyes as they froze on his cheeks.

"There is no need to cry, young ninja." Her robed arms wrapped around the young boy as he fell into the spirit's arms. Instead of the warmth that Naruto sorely needed, it was ice cold. Yet Naruto found himself slowly drifting off in the embrace. What little strength that he had left was draining away from his body. His eyes grew heavy, yet he could hear his name being called.

"NARUTO!"

Suddenly, Naruto was thrown violently from the yuki-onna's arms and into the rising snow. Before he landed he caught a glimpse of four girls. Goblin Girl, Tiny Lamia, Vampire Girl and Dragon Pup rode a stone statue into the yuki-onna. The impromptu sled collided with the spirit, the girls fell off the statue and into the snow while the snow woman was tossed further down the mountain.

Tiny Lamia was the first to pull herself free from the snow. "I knew that Gobby's terrible statue could be used for something!"

Gobby opened her mouth to retort, only to stop when she saw some blonde hair half-buried in snow. "Naruto!" She cried out.

The four of them scrambled to uncover the young boy. Naruto's fingers had already started to turn blue from frostbite. Vampy tried to keep the boy awake. "Stay awake Naruto! You won't wake up if you sleep now!" She said to him as she slapped him repeatedly.

Pup took Naruto away from the Vampy. "I'll warm him up, but we need to get him back to Yamatai to get him help." She hugged the blond, her draconic body was hot to touch compared to Naruto's ice cold skin.

"You shall not steal my prey you little urchins!" The yuki-onna screamed as she drifted up the mountain, snow bellowed out behind her like twin jets. Her calm façade was tossed away in her anger at the interruption by the four younger monsters. "I'll tear each of you apart before I drain that boy of his chakra!"

Dragon Pup hugged Naruto tighter to protect him from both the cold and the enraged ice spirit. Goblin Girl, Vampire Girl and Tiny Lamia surrounded them protectively. "You won't touch our friend!" They yelled, ready to fight a battle that they would surely lose.

Before the yuki-onna could make her move, there was a flash of light and a kitsune appeared.

The fox girl was no bigger than the other children. Two large green eyes that spoke of centuries of wisdom. She wore a purple and white robe, but her most blaring characteristic was the nine golden tails that flowed behind her. Only one kitsune has nine tails across all the known continents. One of the four Heavenly Knights, Tamamo.

The blistering winds made by the winter spirit had no effect on the famous leader of the kitsune race. Tamamo gave the yuki-onna a big smile. "Sorry, but the Monster Lord has dibs on the boy."

Undettered by the appearance of a Heavenly Knight, the yuki-onna cried, "He was under my spell. He is my prey by our own laws!"

Tamamo laughed in her face, "Yeah, the Monster Lord doesn't care for your opinion." She turned serious. "We have plans to better all the entire _known_ world, and it will not be jepordized by some hungry idiot." Tamamo pulled a small fan out of her sleeve. "But if you truly wish to fight for him…" Her fan flipped open as the kitsune glared at the yuki-onna. "I will be your opponent."

Without a single word, the spirit monster disappeared into the snowstorm, away from their sight. With a rather happy skip in her step, Tamamo made her way over to the girls and the still weakened boy. In the face of one of the strongest monsters known in the world, all the girls stayed their ground. Many would call them stupid for standing in the way of a Heavenly Knight, few would rather call their decision brave.

Frankly, Tamamo did not really care either way.

"No need to try and pretend you have a chance against me." She chuckled, much to the horror of the younger monsters. "If you all are that worried about him, then I suppose it wouldn't hurt for him to have a little company at the Monster Lord's Castle." With a snap of her fingers, they all disappeared off the face of the mountain.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a small bed. He was covered head to toe in what felt like a dozen blankets he remembered the yuki-onna, his chakra being drained by her, and the last minute rescue by the girls from Yamatai Village.

His bed shifted dramatically after four bodies tackled him into the mattress. Their voices were lost as they jabbered an incoherent mass of words, but they pinned him to the bed while they all tried to get their best grip on him. Naruto could see scales from Dragon Pup and Tiny Lamia, almost lost an eye to Goblin Girl's horn and Vampy hugged like a vice around his neck.

Two loud knocks on wood made the girls scramble away with evident blushes on their faces. Naruto took the reprieve to breathe.

In the doorway stood the fox girl from the mountains, Tamamo. She sported toothy grin at all the occupants in the room. "Now, now. You are all a little young to be getting down to _that_ type of business." She pulled up a chair to Naruto's bedside and sat down. "Now little ninja, do you know where you are?" The kitsune questioned.

Naruto opened mouth and was about to say Konoha, only to have his mind catch up to him after the long day from playing and the scary spirit lady. "I first thought I ended up near the outskirts of the clan district in Konoha, then I thought I was having a dream, and then I was here." The word confused was the best word that could describe how he was feeling right now. "I think I'm lost."

The blonde fox girl giggled at his little adventure. "Do you know why you ended up near Yamatai Village?" Seeing the boy stay silent, Tamamo continued. "Did you try to summon something without a contract?"

"What's a contract?"

"A summoning contract is an agreement between a ninja and a group of summon creatures. Without a contract, if a ninja attempts a **Summoning Jutsu** -" Naruto shuddered under the intensity of Tamamo's glare. "-They risk being reversed summon to certain creature clans." She lightly smacked Naruto with her fan. "It was dangerous and foolish for you to even try to summon anything. You could have been beaten, eaten or even enslaved by the clan you were sent to."

"But since I ended up here with the nice elf lady and the other girls its okay right?" He responded with a smile, only to squeak in pain from another bop on his head.

"No, you got lucky. Our clan, the Monmusu, specializes in chakra draining. If that Yuki-onna had her hands on you for a few more minutes you would be drained dry and she would have left your corpse to freeze on the mountain side." She harshly lectured, only to mutter under her breathe, "If you were a normal human."

Naruto visibly paled. "I would have died?" Then he looked around and noticed that he was in a room with five members of the Monmusu clan. "Are you planning to drain my chakra like the yuki lady?"

Before Tamamo could say anything, the girls shouted as a group, "NO!" They fell into chorus of voices each trying to explain, while the others spoke over them. Tamamo had enough of the noise and silenced the room with a single wave of her hand. "Goblin, you first."

"We don't want to drain your chakra Naruto." She looked down to her feet and shuffled. Tiny Lamia picked up the conversation, "You're our friend. Friends don't hurt friends." She petted the end of her tail to calm her nerves. Vamp stood tall and puffed out her chest. "That snow bully deserved a beating. Nobody picks on my friend." Lastly, Dragon Pup scratched her scale covered forearms. "It was a lot more fun to play with you."

Completely speechless, Naruto did not know how to respond. For as long as he could remember, he wanted friends. Someone to play with, to laugh with, and everything in between. Four pairs of eyes' pleaded for him to look past the fact that they could drain his chakra. He couldn't say no to them. It's not their fault they could drain chakra. They are his first friends and he will never forget that.

"It was a lot of fun to play with you all too. I hope we can be friends forever." He smiled wide before all the girls swarmed him with a group hug.

Tamamo watched the heartwarming scene, before her eyes glittered with mischief. "It is rather cute to see you all like that, but-"She got up from the chair and exaggeratedly stretched her arms. "But it is time for Naruto to go home where you will never see him again." She was prepared for the vocal outburst and seemed to enjoy the displeasure from Naruto and the young girls.

Dragon Pup even started to cry. "No! You can't take him away. We just met him." She cried.

Tamamo continued, "I'm sorry, but he can't stay here. He belongs in the Elemental Nations and here he is a walking buffet to many monsters. You don't want him to get eaten do you?"

Both the girls and Naruto hesitated. They wanted to stay together, but they did not want Naruto to get hurt. Since they were children they simply responded without thinking. "We'll make sure nobody drains him. No one hurts our friend!" Tiny shouted out.

"What if **I** wanted to drain him of his chakra?" The tone of the room shifted. Naruto's world felt like the earth itself was going to crush him. The source of this power was Tamamo herself, the other monster girls shivered with fear but they found the strength to place themselves between Naruto and the kitsune chief.

Gobby swallowed loudly and said with conviction, "We would even fight you to protect Naruto!" Though she was the only one to speak, the other three shared the same sentiment.

With their statement, the room shifted away from the oppressive pressure of killing intent back to a happy-go-lucky Tamamo. "If that's the case, then why don't you all become his personal group summon?"

The children pondered her question, not knowing what the Heavenly Knight of Earth meant. Naruto snapped his fingers when he figured out the answer. "So its kinda like that Kakashi guy, instead of summoning one dog he summoned a whole pack of them."

Tamamo nodded. "Yes, just like that."

"So Naruto can summon us when he's back home? And we can play whenever we want?"

"Yep." The girls broke into cheers while Tamamo watched them. "Now, we have a lot to get done. We need to remake the main Monmusu contract before we can make the sub-contracts for you all," She pointed this out to the four girls, before she turned her attention to Naruto. "As for you Naruto is it? You are going to meet the Monster Lord and sign the contract, then we'll see about getting you home okay?"

Hours later, Naruto found himself back in the Konoha training fields as the head summoner (by default) of the Monmusu clan.

* * *

When Naruto finally finished his tale, his summons were practically glued to his side. Vamp on one arm, Tiny on the other, while Pup had his head in her lap and Goblin had gotten comfy as she laid down between his legs using his stomach as a pillow. Their monster characteristics aside, they were pretty cute, if you were into that sort of thing.

The older man stared at the young girls with leaf hiate around their necks and tails. In Naurto's own words, it was really hard for him not to "perve out". He thought about respecting the young genin's request, but then he finally noticed what was in front of him.

The super pervert watched in awe as the girls cuddled the boy. He looked so indifferent to the whole situation. Jiraiya now had an important question he couldn't fight back the urge to perve, "Are you a little Casanova with four girlfriends?" The infamous lecher grin was wide across his face.

Naruto face reddened with embarrassment before he yelled out, "No! Keep your pervy thoughts to yourself!" If he was not being cuddled and soothed by four different girls, Jiraiya might have taken him seriously.

"So instead of summoning snakes, turtles or even the great and powerful toads, you can summon a gang of monster girls?"

The young jinchuriki nodded absently, while his personal posse sat a little straighter with pride.

The mighty toad sage took this information in. He allowed it to process through his head along with the tale of the clan's discovery by a lucky orphan. He looked at Naruto when Tiny started to get a little hands-on with him, much to his consternation. Manly tears of pride started to drip from the Sannin's face.

"I've never been so proud…"

 **A/N**

 **One-shot complete! I've been wanting to write something like this for ages. The Four bandits were the cutest part of the entire Monster Girl Quest series, and I for one see them sharing Naruto in a relationship far in the future. I will consider this story now finished, though I may update with more chapters about how Naruto's little band of bandits affects Konoha and the people they come across. But for now, I have other Naruto this to write before my interest wanes, back to _Venomless Mamushi!_**


	2. Back in Konoha Part One

Hiruzen Sarutobi had become a prideful man.

The man hailed as "The Professor" across the Elemental Nations, his knowledge could have been the source of this pride. Very few, if any, could boast that they know more than the veteran of three shinobi wars. Though he was proud of his title, it was not Sarutobi's pride.

The Village-Hidden-In-The-Leaves, Konoha, his lifelong work as both a man and as a ninja. In these peaceful years, the village has prospered under his guidance. It is the realized vision of his former sensei, a perfect collaboration between shinobi and civilian life.

As Sarutobi walked through the street, many people bowed to him with respect, which he returned with a smile and a nod. His people were happy, he could not ask for much else in life. Today was a special day though, it was time for his weekly meeting with Naruto.

An excitable young boy, he always had a certain flair that astounded Hiruzen. What boy could come up with pranks so well-made that he could catch veteran shinobi? The elderly Hokage chuckled at the memory when one of his talented ANBU, Neko, once set off an itching powder catapult when she attempted to capture the boy in his apartment. She could barely stay hidden in his office because the whole room could hear her scratching through the silence.

With a final chortle, Hiruzen found himself outside of Ichiraku Ramen. He gently pushed aside curtain and was rather surprised to see no sign of Naruto. Teuchi returned from the kitchen and immediately bowed at the sight of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama! It is an honor to have you here again." The chef replied with a smile. "You're early today, I have just started cooking the noodles. It will be awhile before the ramen will be ready."

The Hokage nodded with a bright smile. "That will be fine Teuchi-san. I still need to wait for my little ramen connoisseur after all."

With the Hokage's presence, the small restaurant owner was acting a little self-conscious. The chef wiped down the counters, straightened the signs, and many other little things. Hiruzen has eaten here for the past year and he still needed to put the "younger" man at ease when Naruto was not around.

"The restaurant is perfect Teuchi-san. You are a hard worker and it shows." He assured the chef. "Though I wonder what is taking Naruto so long? He always beats me here for our weekly get together."

The chef relaxed at the mention of his best customer. "That he does Hokage-sama. Though I was rather surprised that he did not show up yesterday." He motioned with his hands over to the specials board that hanged off the corner of the counter. "He's never missed our weekly sale of miso ramen. Ayame and I were shocked that he did not show up the entire day."

That worried the Hokage. Perhaps young Naruto was sick? With a polite goodbye, Hiruzen made his way to the boy's apartment with a slight haste in his step.

He still made sure to return the bows with a gentle nod. The Hokage's strength was the village's strength. There was nothing to worry about, though the glimpses of his personal guard in the corner of his eye were worrying. They need to step up their training.

He arrived at Naruto's apartment building and decided to skip the stairs as he leapt up to Naruto's fourth floor apartment. He gave the door a gentle knock. "Naruto?" He called. "Are you home?"

Instead of an excited yell and the loud stomping of feet, there was no sound inside of the apartment. Hiruzen reached into his robes and pulled out the spare key and opened the door. Naruto was a sound sleeper. Perhaps he was busy last night and failed to get up with his alarm?

The apartment was a mess, that was not unusual. Naruto was neither home, nor at Ichiraku's. That could only mean that he was at the training fields. Where else would the boy be? His determination was admirable and he might have lost the track of time chipping away at the training posts.

The Third Hokage leapt roof to roof, his four ANBU guards at his side. Shinobi that they notice them as they sped past on the rooftops immediately tensed. Hiruzen regretted putting many of his loyal ninja on edge, but he needed to know if Naruto was safe.

The Hokage and his entourage neared the edge of the village and leapt into the woods and continued to run through the woods. From Training Ground 1 to 50, there was no sign of spiky blonde hair. The Hokage was no longer worried.

He was downright terrified.

Hiruzen used the **Shunshin** and sped through the village back to his office. There was only one other way for The Third to track down the boy. He needed his crystal ball. Without so much as a pleasant hello, he pushed past his secretary and uncovered his hidden item. The words spilled from his mouth in a whisper, " **Tomegane no Jutsu**." Fog filled the crystal ball as it searched the village for Naruto's chakra signature.

Stray thoughts filled Hiruzen's head as he waited for the technique to find Naruto. Perhaps he was frazzled over nothing. Naruto may have finally found a friend and just could not let them out of his sight. " _He might fear that he will never see them again."_ Sarutobi thought sadly. His heart ached or the boy, the young jinchuriki is so desperate for friendship that the Hokage worries that he may do something dangerous or irresponsible for it. Hiruzen continued to wait, the rolling fog of the crystal ebbed and flowed as it searched for the signature of young Uzumaki. The aged elder had faith in his technique, it has never failed before.

The crystal ball emptied, the fog disappeared into nothingness as the technique cancelled itself.

For a single moment, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of The-Village-Hidden-In-The-Leaves, the famous "Professor" of the Elemental Nations, went through a dozen feelings. None of them mattered however, except for the final one. The last one that went through his heart was the strongest, for it was something he had not truly felt in many years.

Pure, unbridled rage.

"ANBU!" The Hokage roared, the room shook with his killing intent as four shadows became ninja that struggled not to shake from the concentrated murderous rage barely held in by the strongest shinobi in the village.

"I want all ANBU and jounin shinobi in the assembly within a half hour. NOW!"

There was no room for questions, the agents of the Hokage left the room in a relieved rush to get away from the encompassing anger of a veteran of three wars.

His hands shook with rage and sorrow. Hiruzen's telescope technique was unable to find young Naruto that meant that he was either, gone from this world, or hidden from his sight. Sarutobi found the latter far more terrifying than the former. That would mean an enemy from outside of the village _knew_ who Naruto was, his heritage or his status as a jinchuriki, and saw a perfect an opportunity to slip inside of the village and kidnap the boy. The aged ninja shook his head free from these thoughts. Now was not the time to spiral into despair.

This was not the time to think, it's time for action. He made his way to the shinobi assembly hall underneath the Hokage Tower as he waited for the best of his shinobi to fill the room. The gathered ninja were tense and behind their masks of professionalism, Hiruzen could sense their unease.

Time was up, whoever failed to show up for the summons will face his wrath after this crisis. "Loyal ninja of Konoha," The Hokage started, the panic and rage from before was pushed down into his body after decades of practice. "For at last 48 hours Naruto Uzumaki has not been seen in the village." A few of the younger ninja tensed up at the boy's name. Hiruzen did not like the reaction, it did not bode well for their careers as ninja under his command. "I want the entire village and the surrounding area searched for any sign of him, I want him found within the hour." He ordered.

One of the gathered ninja, some young hotshot, decided to voice his opinion. "Why should we go hunting down the little mon-"He was unable to finish his sentence before he choked on his words from the overwhelming pressure that pressed down on his soul.

The Third Hokage had a measure of his killing intent aimed at the young jounin. "Do you dare to question your Hokage's orders? If so, I will deliver your punishment for your insubordination _personally_." The room was silent, no one dared to move as the legendary Hiruzen Sarutobi made a young man 50 years his junior pass out from his concentrated presence.

Some of the other ninja back away from the collapsed ninja, as if they may be the next one to draw the ire of "The Professor". Hiruzen addressed the room with a lighter tone, but the pressure remained. "You have your orders." He said, before he yelled, "Move out!"

Over a hundred ninjas streamed from the room to complete the emergency mission. Hiruzen watched them leave, and discretely signaled his personal guard to take the outspoken jounin into custody.

Traitors are always an inevitability, and Ibiki's skills cannot become rusty in peacetime.

Dozens of reports filled his desk after the time limit expired. All his ninja reported the same thing Hiruzen had already known. Naruto is missing, and has not been seen for over 48 hours. The Third Hokage was hunched over in his chair while his back slowly throbbed with pain that was quite easily forgotten in the moment.

The Inuzuka used his clothing from his apartment to try and find the scent of the young jinchuriki, but there was no major shifts from his usual areas. The Hyuuga clan established an interlocking grid of members across the village and even with their all seeing eyes, there was no sign of the boy. The Aburame clan scoured the outskirts of the village, but their insects found no sign of Naruto's unique chakra.

More and more reports from both individuals, groups and smaller clans filled his desk. Hiruzen read every single one as he hoped to find a clue to what had happened to Naruto. Every second, more and more paperwork piled on his desk, and he cursed Kami that he was unable to read through them quick enough.

With each report, Sarutobi's unsettliness grew. His disappearance was far too clean for that of a wandering child, whoever dared to kidnap must have known the secrets of the village. They would have had access to ANBU patrol routes, expert level seals, and specific knowledge on the weaknesses of the various clans within the village.

Like kunai that struck the bullseye in a target, a single idea passed through Hiruzen's mind before latched onto it with absolute clarity as the pieces fell together. Only one person had the information and the supplies needed to make a Konoha citizen disappear.

The Hokage disappeared from sight with a **shunshin** , his guard unable to follow him at his top speed as he raced towards the home of the one man who would even dare to cross Hiruzen Sarutobi. On the outside, the large manor was very unassuming. It was more of a compound than a home, walls surrounded a large home that simply blended in with the rest of the village with its off white colouring and red tiled roof. It even lacked any visible signs of what clan owned the small cordoned off patch of land.

For a man who simply did not want to be bothered by the average ninja, it was an excellent home. Until the Hokage himself bashed through the walls and blown the front doors off their hinges with a one hand.

"DANZO!" Sarutobi roared, his rage was evident as mansion shook down to its foundations from the amount of chakra that emitted from the aging leader. His loud entrance was answered by three people, none of which were the man he was looking for. These three were shinobi, that much Hiruzen was certain by their stances.

Sadly, that was all he saw of them before he swatted them aside like the gnats they are before he continued to turn the manor upside in his search for the thorn that has been stuck in his sides for nearly half a century.

"Is there a reason you are tearing my home apart Hokage-sama?" With all the destruction caused by the Hokage, the voice sounded rather calm about the situation. Sarutobi turned around, his robes flared open with the motion as he faced the target of his rage.

Danzo Shimura appeared to be rather disgruntled about the damages that have been done, if his furrowed brow was anything to go by. Hiruzen did not really care. He had far more pressing matters to discuss.

"You will tell me where you are keeping Naruto, or so help me Danzo, you can see how rusty my skills have become over the years." Sarutobi growled, his outright threat appeared to throw "The Darkness of Shinobi" off.

"What makes you think that I have the boy?" Danzo scowled as he spoke, clearly displeased that he was a suspect in the eyes of his former friend. "You ordered me to keep my distance, and as a Leaf ninja, even being retired-" Hiruzen snarled his disagreement at the word. "- I cannot disobey the word of the Hokage. A tree can only grow strong and right if it allows its caretaker to guide it to its fruition." Danzo smiled at his analogy, which only infuriated Hiruzen even more.

The Hokage bit his tongue to stop an anger fueled retort, a pain filled his mouth as well as a slight coppery taste. "If I find out that you had anything to do with his disappearance Danzo, the Shinigami himself will be picking up pieces of you scattered across the Land of Fire." With that final threat, Sarutobi returned to his office, never once did he turn back to see the hardened, though amused eye of his rival.

A simple puff of smoke in one of the far off training fields in the village signaled the return of Naruto Uzumaki as the sun fell on the third day since he reverse summoned himself to the homeland of the Monmusu Clan. With a bright smile and a scroll in hand, he marched through the village to the Hokage's Tower. Unaware that dozens of hunter ninjas were combing the countryside for any sign of the boy.

Even the few ANBU still in the village were too spread out to notice the blonde child as he marched past the harried civilians outside of the tower who were confused on why the ninjas were being mobilised. He made his way up the stairs and waved a greeting at the stunned secretary before he pushed open the doors to the old man's office.

"- I don't want to hear your excuses! Now get back out there and find-" The Third turned his attention to the door ready to yell at whoever decided to disrupt the meeting before he saw the little boy he has been searching for all-day. "Naruto!" He cried out.

Before the rest of the room could react, The Sandiame had dashed across the room and scooped the boy into a bone-crushing hug. His ANBU bodyguards quietly removed the other ninja from the Hokage's office and made sure to pass along the orders that Naruto Uzumaki has been found and the ninja corps can stand down.

Naruto voice was muffled by the robes as he spoke with a rare gesture of humility. "Sorry I'm late for lunch Hokage-Jiji."

He shook his head at the boy's words. _He apologizes for missing lunch while I had half village across the countryside_. A genuine laugh came from Hiruzen, all the anger gone and replaced with relief and mirth. "I'm just happy to see that you're safe Naruto.

Sarutobi kept his grip firm on the young jinchuriki, as he assured himself that this really was Naruto. No slight tingle of a **henge** and no sign of any disguise. Naruto was fine and whole and in his arms. The stress of the entire day left his body as he sagged to the floor, glad that his ANBU are the only ones he allowed to see him like this.

"But Miss Tamamo said that it was important for me to apologize when I make people wait for me." The boy struggled half-heartedly. "Hey Jiji, can you let go now? Your robe is really smelly." Naruto replied, his face still being smothered by Hiruzen's chest.

"Of course Naruto." He allowed the boy to pull away from him, but kept a firm grip on his shoulders. "Now where have you been for the past three days? And who is Miss Tamamo?" His voice was gentle, but firm. Hiruzen needed to know the truth.

The young child spoke in an active display as he regaled the tale of him meeting friends and having fun before he was almost hurt by yuki-onna much to Hiruzen's pleasure and horror. He and his new friends were then taken to their boss lady and they wanted to make sure he was okay before they could send him home.

Sarutobi was equally delighted and worried. He was happy that Naruto finally had friends his age, the Hokage has worried for years that Naruto would be lonely child with very few people close to his heart. He was also worried because whoever this "boss lady" was, she was able to hide Naruto from his sight. That was not a good sign for village security. Before the boy can continue his tirade as he talked about vampires and dragons, Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"Naruto-kun, could you introduce me to the boss lady? I would like to thank her for taking care of you." Sarutobi questioned the boy lightly, only for Naruto's big blue widen in surprise.

"She wants to meet you too Hokage-jiji!" He shows the Hokage the scroll in his hand. "She said that you can summon her using this. She said I can't do it because I don't have enough chakra."

The ANBU in the room moved forward as one and took position around both the Hokage and young jinchuriki. All the ninja in the room recognized the item as a summoning scroll. Hiruzen pulled it open and examined the seal etched into the paper and he noticed some very worrying signs in the ink.

"Where do your friends live Naruto-kun?" He asked.

"Oh, they live in someplace called The Continents." Naruto mentioned offhandedly.

Hiruzen never heard of any summon clan that had a home called that. "Naruto, are your new friends part of a summon clan?"

The young jinchuriki nodded, before his eyes sparked with realization. "What can you summon Jiji? I bet its dragons! All Hokages' probably summon the cool stuff."

The Third Hokage, chuckled. The Monkey King would have taken an offence to that. He may not be able to breath fire, but he still could knock-out most chunin without breaking a sweat. "Perhaps I will let you meet them another time, my boy. Now Naruto-kun," Hiruzen asked, "What is the name of your friends' clan Naruto?"

"The Monmusu Clan." He replied.

Hiruzen prepared himself to activate the summoning.

"Wait!" Naruto cried out, everyone froze.

"I promised the boss lady that I would prepare a tribite for her before she met you." His face scrunched together adorably as he tried to pronounce the new word in his vocabulary.

"You mean a tribute." The Hokage answered, relieved that it was nothing major. The worries of a small boy did wonders at lessening the tension in the office. A sign of trust between summoner and summon, Enma liked banana bread that his late wife, Biwako, liked to make in her free time.

"We need some miso ramen from Ichiraku's!" Naruto decreed triumphantly with a raised fist.

With a wave of his hand, Hiruzen motioned for Neko to acquire a bowl for their soon to be guest. While they waited her return, Naruto continued to question his Hokage-jiji about his summons. Hiruzen made the decision that he would never leave the boy alone with Enma. He might revoke his clan's contract out of annoyance!

Neko soon returned with a pipping hot bowl of ramen. Naruto cheered and thanked her for the speedy delivery and said that she would be rich being their delivery girl. Neko said nothing in return, but patted him on the head.

"Is there anything else we need Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked. With shake of blonde locks, the Hokage signaled his ANBU to stand ready as he poured his chakra into the scroll. With bated breath, smoke from the summoning filled the room.


	3. Back in Konoha Part Two

The air grew heavy with the appearance of the summon creature. The female, which based on the figure was certainly female, was extremely curviaous and attractive. Hiruzen would have been tempted to openly gawk at the possible woman if she did not have the snake-like tail that showcased her inhuman origin.

For she was an echidna, a legendary creature, said to be the mother of all monsters.

Her attire left very little to the imagination, her bust was clearly exposed with her modesty barely covered. Her lavender tinged skin had strange markings throughout the right side of her body. An unfamiliar symbol stood out among the bangs of her silver hair.

Her slanted golden eyes narrowed at the sight of the Hiruzen and his bodyguards. In what he could only determine as a sign of indignation, she rose herself higher on her tail so she could look down upon the Konoha ninja. "Who dares to summon Alipheese The Sixteenth, Monster Lord of the Monmusu Clan?"

Her words were clipped, and her tone sharp. This "Alipheese" made Sarutobi uneasy. The only other summon he has met that was this hostile was Manda. He needed to be as diplomatic as possible to avert any situation where she may attack. Her skill and power were a complete unknown and Naruto could be a casualty in a single attack.

"Hi ya Boss Lady!" Naruto replied loudly.

Hiruzen bite back a curse at boy's tactless greeting.

Alipheese head abruptly turned towards the boy. Her sole attention transfixed upon him. "Naruto," The way she said his name was as if it was laced with honey. "Did you bring me what I asked for?" Alipheese slithered over to the boy, she was now between the young jinchuriki and the Hokage.

Sarutobi fought the urge to voice his disproval of her closeness to the boy, he was too young to see a female body like that!

"Sure did!" With that, Naruto presented the box of take-out ramen to snake woman. With the offering of the tribute, the oppressive presence disappeared. The predatory gaze of Alipheese was no longer focused on the room, but on the little white bowl filled with noodles, eggs and more quick and easy ingredients.

The entire room watched dumbfounded while the "Monster Lord" ate the food with pure contentment. With each mouthful of noodles, her eyes closed and she smiled and radiated absolute bliss from the taste. Instead of the hostile, otherworldly overlord, Alipheese was more like a scrawny connoisseur. She slowly moved from position in the air and moved closer to the ground, her tail coiled behind her as a seat.

Naruto watched her eat the ramen with a surprising amount of self-restraint. His smile grew wider every time the snake-woman hummed with happiness.

As she slurped the last of the broth, the tip of her tail shivered with delight. With a delightful sigh, she tossed the empty bowl aside and smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun," The way she used the honorific Hiruzen could tell that she was unused to the use of the term. "That ramen was quite delicious." The boy beamed at the praise, he was not as happy however to have his hair ruffled by the monster. He muttered his displeasure while Alipheese looked to Hiruzen.

She looked him up and down, as if sizing him up. "My apologies for my behaviour, I tend to be a bit cranky when I'm hungry, and Naruto did say that ramen tasted better on an empty stomach." After being witness to the boss summon eating a bowl of noodles without a care in the world, the tense atmosphere left room rather quickly. "So you are the "Old Man" he's being going on about for the past two days?" She questioned with a smile.

With his fears finally assuaged, Hiruzen smiled. "I do try to tell Naruto-kun to use my title in public, but he never seems to listen." He mockingly scowled in the boy's direction, who at least had the humility to look sheepish. "I am the Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha, The-Village-Hidden-In-The-Leaves." He politely bowed to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you Monster Lord, Alipheese The Sixteenth." He gestured towards his desk. "I believe we have much to talk about, please have a seat."

Hiruzen sat behind his desk, and watched as Alipheese pushed the offered chair aside and used her on coils as her seat. The Hokage and Monster Lord shared a look. With a subtle shift of the eyes between them, a single message was shared. A meeting between leaders. She nodded in the direction of what would probably be the topic of their conversation.

"Thank you for introducing me to the Boss Lady, Naruto-kun." He smiled warmly at the boy.

Alipheese picked up where Hiruzen left off. "Hokage-dono and I have much to discuss, and you are probably tired after your little adventure in my realm. Go home and rest, perhaps summon the girls and show them around your home?" An excited young boy given the chance to have a show-and-tell? An easy distraction for Naruto Uzumaki.

With those words, his eyes lit up before he gave both leaders a rushed out goodbye and left the office. When the door slammed shut with his departure, Hiruzen was the first to speak, "You seem rather fond of the boy, Monster Lord-dono."

Alipheese gave the Hokage a heartwarming grin. "My own children were born just a few months ago. If Naruto is an example of what to expect, I find myself reassured about motherhood." Her eloquence had a particular tinge of "politics" to Sarutobi's ears, but she did not lie.

Or the Monster Lord was a better politician than he thought.

"So what do you wish to discuss Monster Lord?" Hiruzen asked. "It must be something of importance if Naruto could not stay for our chat."

Alipheese nodded her affirmation. "Of course it is. Naruto said that you are his legal guardian, correct?"

"Yes, the same with all orphans that live in the village. The village is my family and all of them are under my protection. From _any_ threat." He left the unsaid threat to hang in the air.

The Monster Lord placed her hand over heart mockingly. "Such protectiveness. My people can manage on their own without my interference." The mirth in her tone disappeared when she continued to speak. "Sadly their autonomy is part of the reason for this discussion. Have you even heard of my clan, Hokage?

"I have not. Though I will be conferring with the Monkey Clan after our discussion, in case of any possible misinformation." He tilted his hat politely. "No offence."

"None taken. When you're a monster, most humans are rather hesitant to accept our words. It is right for them to do so." A glint in Alipheeses' eyes punched her point home. "The Monmusu clan specializes in chakra draining, genjutsu, and seduction." She winked towards one of the hidden ANBU, and Hiruzen was rather proud that there was no visible reaction from the ninja. "We vary in appearance, as you will see if you catch the sight of Naruto's personal partners." With a resigned sigh, she continued, "And hopefully they will be the only members of the clan this world will see for the next decade."

"Oh? I take it there is trouble back home?" Hiruzen could relate. Danzo was both a blessing and a curse. He helped make sure that Hiruzen always had an ear to village matters, if only to keep a better eye on him.

"Not anymore, but that brings us back to the issue at hand. I may be the Monster Lord and leader of the clan, but I cannot go against our own laws. Did Naruto tell you about his run in with a yuki-onna?"

Hiruzen nodded. A small part of him hoped that it was a tall tale, but he had known better. "Just one of the many members of the Monmusu I presume." His voice then took a hardened edge. "Then why did she almost kill him? Do you not control your own people?"

Hiruzen expected Alipheese to be ashamed with the actions of her people, all he received however, was a calm look of indifference. "That is out of my control. When a monster is on the hunt for human chakra that is simply a way of life. No matter if the chakra is freely given or taken by force." The Monster Lord gave him a half-hearted shrug, "It is our culture. Survival of the fittest, the strong rule over the weak. Though this past year there have been major improvements in the relations between our clan and our human allies."

He bit back the urge to ask how a clan of summon creatures share their realm with humans, that was a matter for another time. "Then why did you have your…" Hiruzen struggled with the word, "Knight was it? Step in and save him from his fate. You were breaking your own rules." He picked his pipe up, and with a casual nod of permission from his guest, he lit up his tobacco.

"I may have been breaking the rules Hokage-dono, but I am the Monster Lord." Alipheese radiated with the power. She had earned her position through her own strength and Sarutobi could feel it resonate with his own fighting spirit, as old as he was. "I can break my rules whenever I want." Alipheese continued. "Besides, Naruto was already claimed before I interfered."

That comment sent Hiruzen for a twirl, he almost spilled the ashes from his pipe on to his robe, with a clench of his teeth he stopped his pipe from emptying into his lap. He thought back to the tale on how his friends defended him against the snow spirit. "His personal summons were the ones who claimed him." He said as he stated the fact.

She nodded. "Only in spirit however, they are quite a few years away from establishing that type of relationship." Hiruzen was both relieved and worried. What exactly was the process of claiming? He looked toward the Alipheese, which he hoped she would elaborate. She met his gaze and smiled. Clan secrets. Those two words went without saying. Even Jiraiya was rather tight-lipped about how exactly he underwent sage training with the Toad Clan.

Sarutobi decided to move on, they were off topic and he needed to find out what exactly the Monmusu Clan has planned. Hiruzen decided to give her the lead, giving her the choice of admittance, before they have to sit through hours of politics. "You still have not told me why you have such an interest in the boy."

"My advisor was the first one to notice how special he is. Very few humans have two distinct chakras, especially with the complete opposite in taste." As if a trap was sprung, the entire room shifted as Alipheese smiled. The instinctual predator that was the Monster Lord seemed to relish the quick flash of horror that crossed the Hokage's face.

The echidna continued to speak, "Naruto had absolutely no idea, for a while he was a rather pompous little snot before I gave him a good smack." She stated with a chuckle. "I made sure the girls knew to hit him even he thinks of mentioning it again." With a single raised eyebrow Alipheese asked Sarutobi, "Perhaps you could tell me more?"

Hiruzen felt his age kick in at the question. He was, once upon a time, a veteran ninja who could strike fear into the hearts of his enemies and inspiration in his allies. Now he was one of the oldest active ninja in the world whose bones ached with every step. He was in his sunset years with a job that he could not just give to anyone. With a heavy sigh, he opened his mouth to explain to Alipheese about Jinchirukis only to be interrupted.

"I don't really care either way."

The casual brush-off from the Monster Lord was rather startling. "Pardon me?" Sarutobi managed to utter.

The Monster Lord's face was stern and uncompromising. She was serious. "Naruto has a dream." Alipheese began, her solemn tone seem to carry its own story. "He has no skills and no allies to help him." Her stern façade cracked with a kind smile. "All he has is his determination to reach it, and maybe, with a little luck, he will become the next Hokage."

With those final words, Alipheese's dream-like trance ended. "Apologies, Hokage-dono. Naruto is a lot like my husband. He reminds me so much of how we first met, and it seems just like yesterday I met the idiot." She admitted rather sheepishly, her head lowered in embarrassment.

"I would like to hear how you two got together some time. If he is anything like Naruto, it is sure to be interesting." He was quite relieved, Hiruzen would rather not have a summon boss daydreaming in his office, though rather thankful that he did not have to worry about the clan leader taking interest in what the boy contains instead of the boy himself. "Now that I know how you feel about Naruto, is there anything the village can expect from you?"

Hiruzen knew this was a longshot. Even the Monkeys, despite his close-ties with them, did not interfere with village politics. It never hurts to ask.

Alipheese threw her head back and laughed. Her long white hair shimmered as she held her stomach as if to stop her mirth. With a loud pop, Alipheese The Sixteenth, Monster Lord of the Monmusu Clan, disappeared from the office. Hiruzen let out a heavy sigh with her departure.

Naruto Uzumaki is now the sole summoner of a dangerous clan that will not swear direct loyalty to the village. If it was anyone else, the Third Hokage would have been worried. Since it is Naruto however…

He is only slightly terrified.

Perhaps he could consult Enma about the Monmusu. Hiruzen could probably find one of his late wife's recipes for banana bread and have some ready as a proper tribute for his old friend.


	4. Mixed Signals and Cultural Differences

The girls were used to physical contact with each other. Sleeping in a pile to keep warm at night was a cornerstone for their friendship. Though being hugged by a boy was a completely different matter.

Vampy felt her face heat up after Naruto wrapped his arms around her. It was quick, casual and completely unexpected. The other girls still froze from the contact, and they at least knew to expect it after their human friend latched onto Vampire Girl. When the boy finally disappeared in a puff of smoke, all four of the girls were red-faced with embarrassment.

Vampy thought it was a trick of the light, the Monster Lord's castle was rather dark, but she could swear that Lady Tamamo had a conniving smile as she rubbed her hands together.

"I forgot to mention some..." Tamamo pinched her fingers together to illustrate her point. "Minor details about being personal summons."

The girls were confused. What else was there for them to know?

"You see, now that you are registered as personal summons for our new summoner," Tamamo paused as she pursed her lips together. "You are not allowed to drain the chakra of any other human." As a group their jaws dropped collectively. "Without his expressive consent of course." She added rather with twirl of her hand.

"WHAT!?" Tiny Lamia was the first and loudest to voice her anger at the idea. "How are we suppose to survive with just Naruto's chakra! He lives in another world!" She fumed with indignation.

The young snake monster continued to rant and scream at the Heavenly Knight, with complete ignorance to the fact that the elder monster can crush her with a single finger.

Goblin Girl inched away from friend and soon to be corpse.

Tamamo took the rant in stride however, and simply waved off the other monster's angry rant. "I don't understand what you're so angry about. When I said that you aren't allowed to drain chakra from other humans, I meant it as more of a guideline. Seeing as Naruto claimed you all."

With those last words, Tiny Lamia froze with a squawk, while the other girls turned white.

The four children were stunned into silence. Tamamo continued, "What did you think it means to be a personal summon of the Monmusu clan?" She chuckled behind her opened fan.

With a refusal to back down, Tiny Lamia continued to be the voice of the girls. With a loud _hmmp_ and noticeable blush on her cheeks, "He-he probably claimed us and had no idea what it really meant. We're just friends." She crossed her little arms with an indignant pout. "Besides, no human is crazy enough to claim four monsters for…that."

Though none of them could see it, Vampy could swear that Tamamo had smiled behind her fan at the young girl's response. "If you are so sure, then I guess you won't have to worry about him being more…" With half-lidded eyes, the kitsune whispered, "Forward."

Goblin Girl could not take any more of this. With a surprising amount ease, she dragged her friends away from the crazy fox lady, before anyone else said anything more. There is only so much a monster can take with all this big girl talk. Tamamo laughter chased them through the halls of the Monster Lord's castle as Gobby ran as far as she could.

Vampire Girl just shrugged it off as the older monster just teasing them. She hoped.

* * *

The first time Naruto summoned them, they found themselves in a large room that turned out to be his apartment. Vampy was completely stunned at the amount sheer space he had all to himself. A whole kitchen, with a stove **and** fridge, even his own bed. Until Yamatai villagers built Goblin Girl that shrine, Vampire Girl and the others well slept wherever they could from abandoned shacks to dry caves. Seeing someone their age having so much room and was weird.

She was hesitant to explore the home of the an over welcoming Naruto, but Dragon Pup had no qualms and explored their new base for the Elemental Nations. She was a blur as she ran around and touched things, going through his cupboards and to the boy's shame, his underwear drawer.

Goblin Girl laughed out loud as Naruto snatched his tighty whities out of her claws as Dragon Pup tried to steal them back.

Vampire Girl tried hard not to think of the reason why Dragon Pup wanted to see his underwear drawer. It brought back Tamamo's words with absolute clarity.

" _ **Seeing as Naruto has claimed you all."**_

When the two of them finally finished their little argument, and near fistfight, Naruto called them all over to tell them something very important. He looked nervous, and Naruto being nervous before he speaks is not a good sign in Vampy's mind, which just made her nervous.

So there was two bundles of nerves whom shuffled awkwardly while the other girls were waiting rather impatiently.

Naruto continued to fumble with his hands as he avoided their eyes. With a deep breath, he shoved his hands into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of keys in his fist. Their toothy ends poked out from between his fingers. He slowly opened his hand before he held his hand out towards the girls as they gingerly took them.

Goblin Girl held one in front of her face to get a better look at the brass object. "What's the key for?" She asked.

The pig tailed blond watched as Naruto swallowed his nervousness and said with all the bluster that he was soon being known for, "They're keys to my apartment! You all said that you don't really like living at that shrine back in Yamatai so I thought that you all could move in with me!"

 _He's trying to get us to live with him!_ Vampy screamed in her head.

Vampire Girl's mind raced with strange and dangerous thoughts in her head. Naruto was probably trying to make them become his own personal house staff. They'd would have to cook him dinner, make him lunch and clean up after his dirty smelly clothes.

He might even make them wear maid outfits.

Beside her, she saw the panic on both Tiny Lamia and Goblin Girl's faces. They probably had the same train of thought. There had to be a way to say no without hurting their friend's feelings.

Vampire Girl then had an moment of enlightenment, she kept the joy of her unexpected cunning in her head however. "That's a nice offer, but summons like us don't have the energy to live so far away from home." The sullenness in her tone was so thick that you had to use a sponge to soak up the sadness. With a subtle nudge with her elbow, Vampy signaled Gobby.

She jumped, only to realize what the vampire was trying to do. The little troll then had the audacity to grab the end of her cape to hide her face from Naruto. "It would have been nice to sleep on a real bed then those weird mats back in Yamatai." Gobby fake-swooned.

Goblin Girl grimaced internally, a little heavy with the swooning, she never swoons that faker. She even used _her cape_ , but it still worked. The young vampire then gave Tiny Lamia a discrete, but hard to ignore tap on her tail with her foot.

The snake girl then flopped backwards on the bed. Her tail whipped out high into the air and nearly took Naruto's head off before it slapped against the floor with a loud thud. With a high-pitched whine, she cried out, "But I want to hang with Naruto all the time!" Tiny Lamia threw a tantrum on the bed, her arms hit the mattress repeatedly.

Vampy stared with a mixture of horror and disbelief at her friend. No one could possibly believe that load of bat guano.

"No-no worries Lamy!" Flustered, Naruto frantically waved his arms. "That just means that I should summon you guys more often, if you don't mind." He finished with a good guy pose.

Tiny Lamia's crocodile tears stopped. Without so much as a sniffle, she coiled her tail around Naruto and pulled him into a tight hug. "I never mind being summoned Naruto, and since you asked so politely I can't say no." She discretely winked to the other girls behind Naruto's back.

The red eyed creature of the night could feel the wind blow into her throat before Goblin Girl gently closed her mouth. Did Naruto buy that overpriced ham? No wonder why he gets scammed by a few shops in the village if he's that easy to trick.

Dismayed by the reactions so far, Naruto half-heartedly showed the key to Dragon Puppy. "I guess you're going to say no too?"

The young dragon tapped her claw against her chin in thought, while the others held their breath. With Tiny Lamia's dramatic refusal, there was no way their plan did not get through her rather thick skull.

With single swipe, the key disappeared from Naruto's fingers. Dragy now held it between her claws as it dangled in front of her face. With a rather large pout, it was easy to figure out that she was taking the time to give an answer that was not as stupid as Tiny's.

"We'll take it."

 _Wait what?_

"Wait what?" Goblin Girl cried out, only to be forgotten as Naruto showed Dragon Puppy how his locks work with the key.

Both Tiny Lamia and Vampire Girl shook their heads in shame at the so called strongest of them as she fiddled with the door lock. With a subtle nod, Vampire Girl had the other two girls distract Naruto as she pulled the dragonling out into the hall forcefully.

"Wait! He was showing me how we can lock it from the outside! We can lure people in and drain them of their chakra and they could never escape!" Dragy whined.

The first part was true, the second one was a really big lie, she knows the rules that Lady Tamamo told us. They might have to remind her later, but now was not the time for that. They had something far more important to talk about. "Why did you take the key?" She practically snarled in a low voice. "Can't you see he is trying to have us move in with him? To claim us?"

Dragon Puppy appeared rather dumbfounded by the question. "Why shouldn't we? Naruto our friend and he is offering his home to us, that really nice of him." She then crossed her arms and spat some fire. "Besides, I want to have a nice bed with real blankets and not that fancy grass stuff."

Vampire Girl gritted her teeth, she could feel her baby fangs wobbling from the pressure. This was about more than simple friendship and their sleeping pile, this was about their future as free women and battle summons of Monmusu Clan. Just because they became his personal summons, doesn't mean he owns them.

"Besides, would it be so bad if we let him claim us?" Dragon Pup added. "You have to admit though," she paused to look away from the goblin as a light blush tinged her cheeks. "Letting a human take charge like that."

Vampire Girl tasted blood when she pricked her tongue to keep her scream of frustration inside her mouth.

Dragon Puppy has fallen.

* * *

Vampire Girl noticed that Tiny Lamia had been rather stressed lately. Ever since Dragon Puppy accepted the fact that Naruto might be pining after all four bandits like some weird human succubus, Lamy lets herself be dragged around by the boy with almost laughable ease.

How the mighty have fallen.

Vampire Girl finds herself twisting and turning her cape in her hands as she waited for Naruto to summon them for another surprise. Considering the last surprise involved the keys to his home, Vampy was wary of what the conniving flirt was planning.

She felt the familiar tug of being summoned and gave in to the feeling as Yamatai Village vanished from her eyes. Vampy's surroundings were now replaced with a heavily furnished office, with kind looking old man with a big hat sitting behind a big desk. Naruto stood beside the desk with one of those happy-go-lucky smiles that made her stomach churn.

Vampy did not like where this was going.

"I want you all to meet the Hokage-jiji! He's the strongest ninja in the entire village." The blond boy exclaimed with pride.

Out of the corner of her eye, Vampire Girl watched Gobby go pale as her eyes practically bugged out of her head. Vampy thought nothing of it, the goblin probably left her hammer back at Shrine or something. She really loved that big stick.

 _So, he just wanted us to meet the village chief in case we ever got in trouble?_ Vampire Girl saw the piles of papers across the desk. _Isn't he a bit busy to be meeting us like this?"_

One to never miss an opportunity, Tiny Lamia slithered up to the desk with a rather wide grin as she attempted to schmooze the senior ninja. Vampy's mind blocked out the snake's words, not because she found the conversation about the importance of swimming pool sized tubs for long bodied people. Rather she felt her mid itch from the honorific Naruto used to address the Hokage.

Lady Tamamo made sure that if they were ever going to be seen in Konoha, they would need to know the proper etiquette used in the Elemental Nations. From the -kun to -san, she made sure they knew them all just so they won't insult someone by accident.

Since the Hokage was the leader of the village, shouldn't Naruto be using –sama and not –jiji? He is an important man in a position of superior authority, right?

A gentle chuckle brought the vampire's attention back to the Hokage as he gave Tiny a deep nod. "I'll keep in mind that not everyone has legs, Tiny-chan. Perhaps I'll send Naruto some oil that would really bring out the luster in your scales as a thank you for bringing this to my attention?" He smiled warmly as Tiny Lamia sprung with joy.

The young vampire resisted the urge to yell at the snake to calm down as she dragged Dragon Pup into her twirling dance. She sang of shiny scales and her supreme skills in persuasion and how even the mighty Hokage stood no chance against her cuteness and beauty.

Out loud, she sung this song of hers while Hokage who looked more amused than offended being called a "doddering old man." Naruto laughed as he clumsily clapped along, completely out of rhythm with Tiny's singing.

"I told ya they were great jiji!" The boy yelled out between claps.

 _-Jiji,_ there it was again. It started to make her toes curl with annoyance. What did it mean and why is Naruto using that instead of –sama?

The Third Hokage ruffled the boy's hair affectionately with a warm smile. "That they are Naruto-kun, I expect great things from all of you." His gaze shifted to the clock on the wall, "I wish we could talk more, but I have missions to assign and ninjas to brief." He cheerfully shooed them out of his office. Tiny Lamia, Dragon Pup and Naruto skipped out with bright smiles, while Vampire Girl was left with the heavy lifting, seeing as she had to drag the completely shocked Goblin Girl out of he room.

Vampire finally had enough with the shy girl act and smacked Goby upside the head, her helmet rang quietly when it hit her horn. The hit knocked the young monster out of her stupor, and before Vampire Girl knew it, she was pinned to the wall. Gobby's face filled her vision and Vampy felt terrified. Did she hurt her friend?

In the Goblin Girl's deep blue eyes, there was no anger to be found. Instead her eyes mirrored her own, fear. With a quick twist of her head, Gobby made sure the other three did not notice that the two of them had stopped. Satisfied with the distant singing, Goblin Girl looked back to the vampire. "Do you know what –jiji means?" She whispered.

Vampy shook her head violently side to side, or at least as much as she could against the wall.

Goblin Girl continued, "It means old man. Naruto was practically insulting him the whole time!" She hissed.

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as Vampire Girl heard that their summoner was insulting the strongest warrior in the entire village. "What?" She replied weakly.

"The Hokage **lets** Naruto insult him." Goblin gently placed the shorter vampire back on the ground. "That means that they are really close."

She thought back to the way the Hokage acted around them with Naruto. He was kind, gentle, warm and even a little loving. Just like…

"A grandfather."

When the young vampire whispered the title, both monsters realized what just happened. Naruto had them meet his parent, or the closest thing he has to one.

"I'm not housewife material Vampy!" Gobby cried. "I can't cook and all the dishes I clean fall apart in my hands and- "She spiraled into unintelligible blubbering about wifely duties before Vampire Girl was finally able to soothe her enough to come down.

"The crafty bastard introduced us to his grandpa and Tiny Lamia fell for it, hook, line and sinker." Vampire Girl growled. "It is up to us to make sure that we won't fall for the same tricks and become his dream harem, that…that PERVERT!" She screamed with an embarrassed blush.

Together, vampire and goblin made a pact to stand faithfully at each other's side in the face of a needy, greedy human.

* * *

The next day, Naruto invited them all out to train with some fancy ninja tools he found while exploring the training grounds. Goblin Girl fell for that hook, line and sinker.

* * *

Three days later, Vampire Girl felt like barricading herself in a cave in the middle of Sabasa Desert. She had to make due with a broom closet. She wished that they never accepted the invitation to the kitsune shrine, it just made everything worse.

Ever since Lady Tamamo overheard the other girls talk about their recent outings with Naruto, it only added fuel to her taunts about their future. The young vampire found herself unable to avoid the kitsune queen, at least not without being rude.

You don't just walk away from one of the strongest monsters across in the world.

So, to her own personal misfortune, Vampire Girl was forced to hear the older monster's wifely lessons as she told them of what is to be expected of them after Naruto claims them for his own.

In her frustration, Vampy kicked over a mop bucket as she thought of her summoner. The whole reason for this mess was because he has been making "the moves" on the girls. That is not how it supposed to work.

They find a nice looking male, kidnap him, drink him like a juice box and repeat. Humans are not allowed to have a choice, Monmusu take what they want, when they want. Sure, they never had a chance to do anything long-term when they terrorized Illiasberg, but at least they could I they wanted to. Now because of the stupid summoning contract, the only person they can feed from is Naruto and they must ask for his permission like beggar on the street corner.

There was a click at the door and light soon filtered into the small closet. Not ready to face the world and the foxy woman who been terrorizing it, Vampire Girl tried to hide behind the crates in the corner, but there was no escape. The torchlight from the hallway crept across the floor as the door continued to open. When it finally reached Vampy, she shut her eyes with a silent prayer that Tamamo would take pity on her and leave her alone.

"What are you doing?" Someone who was definitely not Tamamo, asked flatly.

When Vampire Girl opened her eyes, she could feel a groan building her in chest. It was one of the foxes' Heavenly cohorts. The Knight of Water and Slime Queen, Eurbetie. The gelatinous woman's glowing pink eyes stared down at her with an emotionless mask. Vampy could not fight back the bite in her tone when she said, "If you're here to make fun of me like _Lady_ Tamamo, you can go right ahead. I'm not listening anymore." She would've turned away if she did not get her cape caught on a hook somewhere still in the dark.

"Why would I make fun of you?" There was no teasing smirk behind Eurbetie's cold tone. There was barely any interest in her at all.

On most days, that would have been rather disheartening to the little vampire, but with all this trouble with Naruto, friends and Tamamo, it was nice to be thought less of, even if it was a tad insulting. "Ever since we became personal summons, its been nothing but rules and adult stuff. We haven't had any fresh chakra since Naruto summoned us weeks ago and I can't take the bottled stuff any more! They taste like dried up lemons that you need to cringe to keep it down. Not to mention the fact that Naruto is trying to claim us like some selfish prick. He can't own us! We own HIM!" With a frustrated howl, Vampire Girl bucked herself forward, her cape tore itself free from its hook with an audible rip as she fell to the ground and onto her butt.

Terrified of the damage done to her cape, the vampire's big red eyes started to tear up as she held the small tear between her hands. Being so transfixed in her misery, the young vampire never noticed Eurbetie was next to her before she spoke.

"I know that some humans still have arranged marriages, but aren't you all a little young for that nonsense." The slime asked. The way Eurbetie said it, she did not expect an answer.

"That's what I've been saying the whole time!" Vampy growled, her cape forgotten by something far more pressing. "But no one is listening to a word I say. This is all stupid Naruto's fault. He's just like every other male."

Eurbetie said nothing in response while the young vampire continued to fume. Then she spoke, "Has he told you of his intentions?"

Without missing a beat, Vampy stated, "What else would he be trying to do with all lately? No one does all that dating stuff if they were not planning on claiming us as their wives!" She spat, her frustration burned on all cylinders. With a rather loud grunt, she crossed her arms and legs, anger on her face and tears in her eyes. "Our lives are ruined!" The child wailed.

"So because Tamamo has talked about marriage and such, you will naturally assume, after a string of incidents, that Naruto, a boy who probably has never seen a naked female, is trying to marry all of you at once?" The ridge of slime above her visible eye shifted upwards. "You aren't just a child, you are also a fool."

A tendril of slime flowed from the knight's body and pulled the now terrified child up to Eurbetie's height. Neither Eurbetie or the Vampire Girl spoke, though the latter stayed quiet out of fear than choice. The blonde's arms were bound to her side by the blue sticky liquid and she did not dare to move and risk the anger of the most viscous of the Heavenly Knights.

Another tendril emerged from her back as it swiftly wrapped itself around an empty bucket before it was brought before the smaller monster. "If something causes a problem," Eurbetie started drolly. "If it gets in the way of your goal," The tendril tightened.

The bucket then exploded in a shower of splinters.

"You destroy it." Eurbetie's voice ended it with a cold edge. The remains of the bucket flowed through the tendril before the dropped onto the ground. "That is one way to free yourself from the summoning contract, isn't? To kill Naruto?" The Queen Slime's head tilted inquisitively as she waited for an answer.

The young vampire shuddered with both fear and revulsion at the very idea. "But he's our friend."

"Then I suppose you have no other choice. You need to talk to him. Ask him why he has done these things and get a real answer. Don't assume such things because some shifty fox told you."

"But what if it's true?"

"Then you will come to a compromise between your summoner and yourself. If you two are truly friends, then you both will figure out a way to be happy." The child was lowered to the ground lightly, while Eurbetie gave the tear in Vampy's cape a quick look over. "There is a Vampire on the 2nd floor, tell her I sent you and she will fix your cape." She then turned and left the closet. Her slime-like feet slithered her down the hall.

Vampire Girl watched her leave in shocked awe. Eurbetie then stopped at the end of the corridor.

Without looking at the child, she spoke with her back turned. "If your angry and frustrated with someone, don't let such feelings fester. Talk with them, let them know how you feel." With those final words Eurbetie turned around the corner and left.

The young vampire mulled the words of the knight, before she went to find the Vampire to fix her cape. She needed to figure out what to say to Naruto the next time she sees him.

* * *

Summoned at Naruto's apartment yet again, the boy had another nervous smile about him as the monsters watched him, all were blushing except for Vampire Girl. She needed to face Naruto head-on.

On Naruto's little table was an assortment of ramen cups. The rest of the girls moved in and started to eat, taking turns with conversation and giving Vampy more time with how she could discuss such a private topic.

Lost in thoughts, she didn't notice Naruto was trying to talk to her until he asked, "So I've been thinking, how would you guys like some names?"

Chopsticks froze halfway to mouths or inside of the half-empty cups. The girls were stunned into silence. Dragon Puppy was the only to find her voice, even if it was behind a mouthful of noodles. "What?"

"Well I've been looking at the library for names that I could give you guys. It's must be weird at home where no Monmusu has a real name, so I've been looking up baby names- "

And with the mention of babies, Vampire Girl had enough, the time to act was now before it was too late. "Naruto!" She cried out, her stool fell back to the ground with a loud thud as she stood defiantly.

"I refuse to marry you!"

With that sentence, Naruto froze. His shoulders were straight with tension. Blue and red eyes were locked into a battle of wills. Vampy knew that this was the time. She opened her mouth to speak, but then something she did not expect to happen, happened.

Naruto promptly fainted.

* * *

When Naruto came to surrounded by four very worried faces, Vampire Girl explained everything.

"Where did you get the idea that I was trying to marry all four of you?" He questioned loudly. "We're too young for that." He then gripped his hair tightly before he fell back onto the ground with a thud. "I don't even know where babies come from!" Naruto cried out.

Goblin Girl pulled him back up before he got off track on the imagination train. Vampy was very specific about how things were going to happen after he woke up.

With her legs beneath her, Vampire Girl was on the floor in front of him and she could barely keep herself from outright blanching at his reaction. "You mean you weren't trying to claim us?"

"I don't even know what that is!"

All four monsters struggled to keep themselves from laughing out loud, so they all snickered. _He's six years old and doesn't know where babies come from? What a child._

"Then why did you have us meet the Hokage, and gave us keys to your apartment?" Lamia said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I wanted the old man to meet my new friends! He was always worried that I would never find anyone my age to have fun with." With a fist pump, there was a fire behind Naruto's eyes. "I had to prove him wrong!"

Tiny Lamia looked a little disheartened at that, but bucked up as she should. _Good,_ Vampy thought _, nice to have her back on my side_. The two monsters shared a nod, before Vampire Girl asked her next question. "What about the keys to your apartment? Only couples move in together." She squinted her eyes as she watched for any signs of a lie. He can't shake her that easily.

Naruto tilted his head inquisitively. "Don't good friends move in together?"

Caught off guard, Vampy did not reply quick enough. Dragon Puppy spoke up, "Yep. That's why I took the key." She gave everyone a big fanged smile as her tail rocked her back and forth on her stool.

"But you said you wouldn't mind getting married to him!" Vampire Girl cried out in anger.

The little dragon looked at her fuming friend and shrugged. "I figured that was just a bonus that came with the keys."

Vampire Girl flew and tackled the dragon off her stool as they ensued into a rather one-sided fight. Tiny Lamia had to pull the enraged blonde into her coils to cool off after they pried her off the dazed dragon. She then got back to her seat in front of Naruto.

"Then what about those dates you've been taking us out on? You know the ones with the shuriken and kunai!"

Both Naruto and Goblin Girl gave the Vampire a rather deadpan stare. "That was training." They said.

Her red eyes opened wide in shock. They both thought that it was nothing important. Perhaps Vampy may have jumped to conclusions on that one.

"Where on did you get all these stuff that I was trying to marry you?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head in confusion, though his cheeks did redden slightly at the idea.

"Lady Tamamo said that you claimed us as your own, because we are your personal summons."

"Tamamo never said anything like that when I asked her what it means to have a personal summons." As if a light bulb flicked on above his head, Naruto then said, "But she did tell me that if I wanted to have you guys as my friends forever, that I needed to give you each a name."

As a group, all four monsters smacked themselves with exasperation. Vampire Girl could already see that crafty fox laughing at this whole incident like some type of fat cat. She was probably lying about having Naruto as their sole source of chakra too. As she took her hand away from her face, the boy looked rather confused. At least they could set him straight with a little proper information.

Tiny Lamia checked with each of the girls before she spoke. "Names are really important to Monmusu, Naruto. Most that have names, real names and not their species, is because they've earned them." She started to rub the tip of her tail soothingly. "Or they were given them by someone who loved them with all their hearts." She twisted her tail tightly in her grip.

"Momusu have to fight for their name. A lot of monsters see a name as a challenge." She paused. "It gives them an identity, a way to be you." Dragon Pup finished with a withdrawn tone. For being the one who was usually so carefree, looked serious. Her mouth was shut in a fine line and her brows were furrowed. "A lot of monsters hate that, so they go out of their way to beat that out of ya."

Naruto appeared to mull over this information a bit, he bit his lip in thought. Vampire Girl watched with interest as the gears in his head seemed to turn behind his eyes. "What if you only used your names in this world for now?"

Dragy spoke, her voice barely a whisper, "What?"

"The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the whole village. My dream is to become the Hokage so everyone will have no choice but to respect me." He smiled, though it was not one of his usual happy, mischievous ones. No, it was smaller, but it showed such determination that Vampy could not help her attention as it focused solely on him.

Naruto continued, not ignorable of the fact that the entire room had been entranced by his words and smile. "If the Hokage is strong, what does that say about his summons? We will become the strongest people in the Leaf Village and across all the Continents!" He jumped to his feet, "They will see our strength and will have no other choice than to respect us. Our names will be known, and we won't let anyone stop us." He thrusted his hand out and waited.

Goblin Girl hesitated only for a moment, before her face hardened into a face that belonged to the side of a mountain. "Ishiko." She stated, pride seemed to flow through her body when she said her chosen name.

Vampire Girl was glad she was on the ground, because she lost feeling in her legs. Gobby-, no Ishiko gave herself a name. Vampy could already see it on her face. The moment it left her mouth, she had this look. Her shoulders were higher, her posture straighter. That sense of identity gave her such pride in being who she is.

It was terrifying.

"Nemei." With a look of solidarity, a black scaly claw joined the gathered hands. The former Dragon Pup's tiny wings flared themselves behind her back. As if to make her far more imposing then what she already was.

The shadow casted upon the wall behind Nemei was almost a twisted visage of the purple haired dummy that Vampy had known for half of her young life. It disappeared as quickly as it came, though the dragon seemed stronger with it gone.

Her pale skin lost what little colour it had left when something started to grasp and claw its way out of her mind and body. Vampire Girl's throat tingled, as if she could do nothing to stop that unsettling sensation that threatened to tear her throat apart. Vampy's heart skipped a beat when she finally noticed Tiny Lamia had moved away from her to stand next the newly named Nemei.

But there was hesisitation, the way her hand trembled as she tried to put it in the center. Maybe she would be the one to see the what this truly means, what it meant for them to have such a label? To put themselves on such a pedestal, above many monsters back home?

Vampy's heart pounded loudly, each beat felt like it was trying to break the through her chest. It wanted to be heard, to be acknowledge, no matter how the vampire felt or thought.

The blue-eyed snake must have found her nerves as it clasped on to the top of the pile. "Dalyla." Even after she said it, her whole arm shook from the action. Even her tail twitched back and forth erratically on the ground, her nerves audible to the entire floor. She was nothing like the other two. They found strength in their identity, while Dayla looked ready to run at a moment's notice. She only settled down after Naruto whispered words of encouragement to her, too low for Vampy to hear.

As a group, they looked toward the sole person left. She pulled her cloak around her body, as if to hide herself from their hopeful stares. That clawing sensation from before came back with a vengeance. As if a fire was lit in her belly, it burned its way up from her stomach and into her throat. She tried to fight back, to keep it in.

Why fight it though?

The Vampire didn't notice that her feet were moving her forward towards her friends.

Ever since she met all her friends in Natalia, they've dreamed of being famous. They took their own names from the Heavenly Knights themselves, with hope that they would reach to that height in power and prestige. Even now after a year of being themselves Vampy still dreams of having even a tidbit of their strength.

Her arm raised in front of her, as if to grasp the power still in her imagination.

She also needs to face the facts; how did the Knights get where they are today? They certainly didn't wake up with all the power of an element at their fingertips. They trained, bled and fought for that strength, and it started with a single step that put them ahead of everyone else. They wanted to stand for themselves.

Her hand was clasped on top of everyone else. Naruto's assured grin, Nemei's fang filled smile, Ishiko beamed happily towards her, and even Dayla's tight-lipped smirk had a bit of confidence in it. Vampire Girl had to let it out, all that tension and heat left her body with a single phrase that she never thought she would say.

"Viorica."

* * *

Viorica snuggled deeper into the sheets of the cramped bed as she tried to go to sleep. She could feel the heat radiate from Nemei's side and as she snored loudly beneath Naruto and the blanket that covered them. Her feet had started to sweat from Dayla's tail being draped over them and off the side of the bed. If it wasn't for Ishiko's snoring, she would not even know that she was in the bed.

None of the girls wanted to go home after a night like that, so they kind of bullied Naruto into sharing the bed. They had to show him the magic that is the sleeping pile.

Viorica never liked the sleeping pile. Nemei was a blessing in the winter months and a curse in the summer heat, and Dayla was not much better. Even Ishiko's snoring made sleep an ordeal. There was nothing magical about the pile.

It just felt nice being close to everyone.

After the emotional night, they all had, the young Monmusu did not want to face any other monsters just yet. They wanted to enjoy the fact that they have names now. That they have made a promise to become strong enough that the world will know them, beyond their species. The vampire smiled at the thought. Besides with all the chakra that Naruto had, they could easily stay here all night if they were touching him.

She blew some blonde hair out of her face as she flopped over on the bed to face both the sleeping dragon and sprawled out Naruto on top of her. Drool dripped down from his open mouth and on to Nemei's night shirt into a large wet spot.

It was very easy to resist the urge to close his mouth. It didn't look sanitary to touch him like that. Viorica stared at his face as she waited for sleep to come. How did he convince them to go along with him just with a few pretty words and a cheering session? She tried to find the answer in his face, but felt a little grossed out as he accidently swallowed a droplet of saliva.

She could not find the answer there, but, she was proud to have him as her summoner and her friend. Her eyes started to close as a final thought drifted through her head before sleep claimed her.

Even if he looks like a sleeping booger, he would be cute when he's older though.

 **A/N:**

 **After a large amount of quiet, here another shot in the bucket. Overall, I liked how this chapter turned out. I only had trouble with things. The names and the logical reason behind them. So, I made up my own reasoning behind the fact that so few monster girls had an actual name, though if anyone else has a better idea, I would consider it. As for the names, I used for the bandits, there may be clues where the story might go for each of them on an individual basis. Feel free to look up the names and try to figure it out, but I won't confirm anything. There may be a few people who say that some names may break** _ **Naruto**_ **universe because they're not Japanese enough, but I gave them names based off the source of that monster myth, (only guaranteed Japanese monster was Goblin).**

 **Believe it or not, this was half-way done back before September. Then I moved, third year at Uni, Fallout 4, etc. But just remember, I will always consider this story complete, so this will just have a big assortment of bonus chapters.**


	5. It Never Hurts To Have Someone

Naruto stumbled into his apartment with his head down low before he collapsed onto his bed. He was covered in dirt, head to toe. Even his usually bright blonde hair had dulled with the sheer amount of dust. With a detached sigh, he sunk deeper into the mattress. He did not care that his filth had spread to the once clean sheets, making it far more difficult to clean both himself and the bed. Normally, Naruto would not care for something like a little dirt in the bed. Sadly, he was not living by himself anymore.

"I just cleaned the sheets!" Dalyla snarled, before her tail whipped out to flip him off the bed. Nemei the dragon pup then whooped loudly as Naruto hit the floor without so much as a groan. He laid there with all the energy of a dead fish.

Nemei would've let him stayed on the floor, but today was cleaning day. The young dragon looked at the chart on the fridge (Idea by Viorica, created by Ishiko). She had to squint to make out the rough writing on the paper to see the writing:

Viorica – Kitchen Cleaning

Dalyla – Sheet washing

Ishiko – Supervising

Nemei – Sweeping and Mopping

Naruto - Laundry

The dirty laundry was not just going to sit in a pile forever. Viorica had sworn that it moved last night, so he needed to get it done. With the broom in hand, Nemei tapped his sandals lightly. "Rough day Naruto? I remember a lot of humans said that school was really boring."

"I didn't go to school." He said as he moved his face up from the floorboards. "I went to the Ninja Academy."

Dalyla slithered away from the window where she had hanged the blankets out to dry in the setting sunlight. "Yes…" She drawled. "As if we didn't hear you prattle about it for the past month that it would be the first step to becoming the _Hokage_." The lamia added emphasis with air quotes.

The cobalt dragon plopped down next to Naruto with her legs crossed, her eyes wide with an eager grin on her face. "Did they teach you any cool jutsus?" Nemei said, her tail wagged behind her only to droop as Naruto turned towards her.

"No. We had to listen to the whole thing about Konoha, safe conduct, and all sorts of stuff like that." Naruto lamented. "Sensei spent half the day just talking, but then we got to have spars in the afternoon." Naruto was pretty proud of himself when it came to his fists, but when he mentioned spars at the academy, he lacked his usual gusto.

While Viorica and Dalyla had an idea on how the spars went, Nemei was more oblivious to the mood of the room. "Did you beat'em good? We spent a whole day training, so you should've wiped the floor with the other humans!" She said excitedly.

The blonde boy got off his stomach and sat upward, though with a very strong slouch in his shoulders. "I got creamed." Naruto sighed. "Every time I sparred, all the other kids cheered for the other guy. I trained real hard, but to hear everyone cheer when I lost…" Naruto did not need to say that _it hurt_. The monmusu in the room could understand that without being said aloud.

Viorica was the first to talk. "Maybe it was an off-day for you?" She shrugged with indifference. "I guess you shouldn't have stayed out so late training yesterday. We'll take care of the laundry this week, why don't you go get some ramen and cheer yourself up?"

At the mention of his favourite food, Naruto perked up a bit. He wasn't smiling, but at least he was not a complete sad sack as before. With a half-hearted goodbye, Naruto left the apartment with his wallet, ready to wallow in disappointment at the bottom of a ramen bowl.

As the door clicked shut behind Naruto, Dalyla's pupils sharpened to slivers, she reared her body back onto her tail and she hissed aloud, "Whose house are we going to burn down?"

"We are not going to burn down anyone's house." The vampire said with great distaste. "There is no need to throw a tantrum just because they didn't cheer for him. We're children, not attack dogs." Viorica flipped her blonde ponytails over her shoulders.

"Summon creatures are meant to be ninja attack dogs." The snake girl retorted. She continued to rant and fume.

Nemei had an idea. "Why don't we fight fire with fire?" She said.

Dalyla got a predatory glint in her eye, while Viorica swore under her breath. "Did you not hear a single word I just said?" Her red eyes were squeezed shut with annoyance.

The young dragon waved her scaly arms frantically. "I don't mean fire, fire. I meant using the same type of fire…" The dragon trailed off as she realized what she said. "Just come with me, we need some stuff." With that, Nemei left the apartment.

The lamia and vampire shared a look and shrugged. Before they followed after the dragon, Viorica gave Lalyla a good nudge and nodded towards the useless monster that slept in the corner of the room. The lamia swung her tail out and tossed the lout with flippant ease into the laundry.

Ishiko woke up with a yelp. A dirty pair of underwear now hanged from her horn. "Something bit me!"

* * *

The next morning after Naruto left for the Academy, Nemei got the girls to work. They put the finishing touches on their little project and when all was said and done, they only had one question.

"How are we supposed to get to the Academy?" Dalyla cried.

They were monmusu, they could sneak around the apartment building with little to no problem, but across the village? That was another story. Fortunately, Nemei and Viorica had that part planned out. The young vampire pulled out a few things that were hidden in the closet, they were large and bulky, but their shapes were certainly familiar. The vampire smirked. "Not a problem, though it's going to be a bit snug." She looked to the lamia in the room. "For you."

A half hour later, they were walking through Konoha in broad daylight. The villagers saw them, and they talked about them, but what they were saying was completely different than expected. Four little girls and a large bundle in a pair of arms.

"Oh the poor dears."

"Bound to be a few leftovers after all these years since the Nine-Tails Attack."

"Urchins. Probably picked those clothes right out of the trashcan."

"Keep your eye on your purse. They could pick you clean if you turn your head."

All the comments and more were heard as the four disguised monmusu walked down the road, following the signs to Konoha's Ninja Academy. Viorica and Ishiko were in the lead. With their more human characteristics, they had a far easier time as they blended in with the humans of the village. Nemei herself was rather jealous of them.

In this village, some of the clans here had fangs and when you looked like a vampire, other people did not give you more than a second look at pointed teeth. Viorica was free to walk without a care in the world, if it was not for the bright sunshine, she would be in paradise. Even with her darker skin, a goblin could easily pass for a human as long as she kept her horn covered with the absurdly large hat they found in the trash. It kept flopping over her eyes and she had to constantly move back and forth to see.

A dragon and a lamia had a much harder time to pass as humans. "I hate this so much." Lalyla muttered, as she resisted the urge yell at another woman chitter another about her condition. "Why did I have to be the one like this?"

Nemei grimaced, whether it was for her own discomfort in her own disguise or from the other reptile's infectious attitude. "It was the only way we could bring you." Nemei continued to push along Lalyla in her wheelchair, as many onlookers lamented the poor crippled orphan. "It's not like you can go anywhere with that tail of yours." The six-foot long appendage of muscle and scales was coiled tightly beneath the chair's seat, a checkered blanket strapped down around the chair no one could see what was underneath so no one could sneak a peek.

"Orphaned and crippled. Poor kid." Another onlooker mentioned.

The lilac haired dragon leaned forward, her mouth hovered over her physically limited companion's pointed ear. "You could've went back home, or rode the wheelchair. You made your choice." Nemei hissed. They were already past the half-way point, there is no turning back. "Besides, do you know how badly my wings are cramping up right now? So shove it."

At the mention of her poor wings, Nemei resisted the urge to stretch them. She had to flatten them against her back as she wore the overly large coat she found behind the Hyuga Compound. Not to mention her tail, which was nowhere near as flexible as a snake's, had been pinned to her back, which lead from the base of her spine to the tip of her tail just below her neck.

This entire operation was Nemei's idea in the first place and she was going to see it through. The base of her tail sent a numbing ache throughout her body and she tried not to groan. She was never going to do this again. Hopefully.

The gates to the academy were finally within sight, and then Nemei put her plan into motion.

* * *

The shinobi-in-training streamed onto the sparing field like the batch of hyperactive children they were. The chuunin sensei rounded them up as he called on pairs of students for another round of spars just like the day before. Naruto tried to smile, but he simply did not have the same amount of confidence after the beat down and ridicule he suffered from the day before.

When his name finally came up, he simply sighed as the rest of the class cheered for the other kid. Sasu-something, he couldn't hear the kid's full name with the amount of girls who cheered for the kid. He had this self-confident smirk on his smug face. He looked like a real bastard.

As the two young children got into position in the sparring circle, Naruto could see a commotion happening over the other kid's shoulder near the wall. It took him a few seconds to see past their disguises, but he should have known that very specific colour group of hairdos anywhere. The other students were already talking between each other about the civilian kids hopping the wall.

"I thought the civi-kids were stuck at school all day?"

"How they even get over the wall?"

Naruto watched as the wheelchair-bound Dalyla, he really hoped it was part of the disguise and she was not hurt, as she tossed a rolled-up banner at Ishiko. The goblin handed the other half of the banner to the vampire and together they rolled the banner open.

 _YOU CAN DO IT NARUTO!_

The letters were coloured in nearly a dozen different shades of orange, and were inflated so that they practically popped off the banner. To the confusion of his classmates, the disguised monsters then started to cheer for him, Nemei practically yelled Naruto's name above the others as she pumped her covered arms into the air. Ishiko and Viorica waved the banner behind the dragon pup with a great amount of vigor. Dalyla even clapped half-heartedly along with them, but she just looked really uncomfortable. Honestly, the fact they all were here cheering for him was…was…Naruto couldn't really describe it.

Was he crying a little? Naruto wiped his eyes of the few stray tears, before he gave the whole academy the biggest, happiest smile he's ever had. He radiated happiness. Naruto was so caught up in the show of his friends' belief in him, he never knew the sparing match started until the other kid's fist socked him in the face.

* * *

Dalyla covered her eyes as she cringed as Naruto tumbled to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "That's going to leave a mark."

Nemei felt like she needed to pry her claws out of her fingers. "We were supposed to help him win!" She whined. She can already feel her wings and tail as they strained against their bindings in pure irritation. They scrambled through almost a dozen dumpsters to find the stuff they need to make the banner, which included the kitchen spices they used for the different shades of orange. She was sneezing embers for the whole night because of them. The fabric of her sweater started to rip and tear. They cheered for Naruto and he still lost. Even now, all the other kids were laughing at him as blue-haired girl was trying to shake him out of his stupor. Before Nemei could lose it completely, a hand clamped onto her shoulder.

Ishiko faced the fire in Nemei's eyes with a happy smile. "Doesn't matter that he lost, it matters that we were here to cheer him on. It's a nice thing to know that people believe in him." The goblin smiled wide, not at all bothered by her hat as it fell over her eyes again.

"If you two are done, it's time for us to get out of here before the real ninja kick us out." Viorica said, as she started to wheel their feeble-bodied lamia towards the gate. The snake girl was almost falling out of her chair as she tried to see Naruto behind the growing throng of kids around him. "Did any of you see that hussy that had his head in her lap? We have to teach that girl a lesson for touching my ma-summoner." She pointed directly at the curious chuunin that were heading their way. "Charge!"

The vampire simply rolled her eyes as the other monmusu were ushered off the Academy grounds. "That's a battle for another day."

 **A/N:**

 **Some may call this chapter a filler, I call this chapter my official stance on the story. Though there will be changes in the Naruto-verse canon, Naruto will remain the overly same character. No sharingan, rinnegan, mokuton, etc. This Naruto will be the somewhat lovable idiot from the series, just with a little help from the monster girls and the effects of their world on the Elemental Nations. I will also remove the complete tag from the story, because since you already figured it out, I keep coming back to this story and the next time you'll see a complete tag will be when everything I have planned for the pre-time skip is complete.**

 **Also I tend to mix up my past and present tense when writing, if there is anyone willing to volunteer as my checker for such errors, please let me know.**


	6. Defend Your Property

"Masuri overcharged us on the fish." Viorica said offhandedly as she and Ishiko climbed the stairs towards their shared apartment. Both had their hands full with bags of groceries, fresh from the market.

"Then why do you keep buying fish from her?" Ishiko asked, bag she carried had the item in question, her nose scrunched up in disgust from the smell of fresh seafood.

Viorica shrugged her shoulders. "She has the freshest fish. I will not buy what those other peddlers consider food. We have standards to uphold." The vampire placed her hand over her chest in a stance of pure superiority.

" **You** have standards." The goblin stated flatly. "I'm happy with a few extra cups beef flavoured ramen in the cupboard."

With her free hand, Viorica covered her mouth in disgust and sneered, "I'm sure your diet has nothing to do with the fact that you are shorter than Naruto." She gave a pointed look downward toward Ishiko. "Which is quite a feat on its own."

They had reached the floor with the apartment. Ishiko replied nonplussed, "I'm a goblin. I'm never going to be that big anyway. So why should I even care?" The goblin pulled the key out of one of her many pockets and unlocked the door.

Viorica opened the apartment while she paid more attention to the conversation. "It's a matter of principle. It's not just your height you need to worry- In the name of Slyph, what the hell is this?" She cried out. Both monmusu had a hard time as they tried to comprehend the scene before them.

The bed was flipped onto its side, the top part of the bedframe leaned against the wall. On the underside of the frame was a corkboard filled with dozens of pictures of Naruto and a dark-blue haired girl barely visible in the background of every single photo. It was like a twisted collage of _Where's Waldo?_. Dalyla the lamia had a tack in hand, ready to add another photo to the stalkerish nightmare hidden underneath the bed.

Bags of groceries tumbled from gobsmacked hands and onto the floor. Apples and oranges rolled away, as if they could not bear the scene before them.

The lamia had frozen in place when the door opened, her eyes wide in shock and fear. "I can explain!" She hastily cried. Then she turned venomous and pointed to a picture of the blue-haired girl in a cream coloured jacket. "It's all her fault." The photo was taken from an odd angle, leaves and branches were in the frame, obscuring the picture itself.

Ishiko was the first to respond to such a bold declaration. "Wha?" Sadly, it was not the most intelligent answer, but it was enough of an affirmation that Dalyla started giving her reasons for spying on random human girl.

Viorica was the first to speak after the lengthy and somewhat muddled explanation. "So ever since Naruto started going to the Academy, he's had this girl stalking him?" The vampire took a closer look at one of the many pictures of the girl in question. She seemed pretty harmless, even for another ninja-in-training.

"Yes!" Dalyla shouted. "She follows him around like a lovesick puppy, too afraid to talk to him, but always hiding in the shadows, watching."

"She's a ninja, they're suppose to do the whole hiding in shadows thing." Ishiko said, bored with the now pointless conversation. Groceries were unloaded and stuffed haphazardly into the cupboards and fridge.

"A ninja is not the same as being a stalker!" The lamia cried out.

"So you've been stalking a stalker?" A raised eyebrow mirrored the vampire's disbelief. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Viorica stated.

"Never mind that!" Lalyla snapped. "Don't you see what she's doing? Her great plan that she has spent her academy years on?"

Both Viorica and Ishiko shared a look of disbelief. The blonde held her hands in front of her openly, as if to catch the marbles the lamia seemed to be losing. "Through stalking?" She questioned.

"No! Don't you see? To catch a stalker, you must think like a stalker." "I've studied her. Her thoughts, dreams and followed her for weeks, just seeing where she is going. I've even tried to sneak into her home a few times and had to play the cripple card to get away a few times." She muttered the last part underneath her breathe. "All of this has led me to believe that this girl..." Her hand slammed against the picture of the girl on the corkboard. "Hinata Hyuuga...is trying to take Naruto for herself."

 **BANDITS**

Naruto strolled through the village, completely unaware of the predator stalking his every move. Hungry eyes chased his figure as the stalker moved fluidly from one hiding place to another with nary a sound.

"Could you at least say something not as creepy? It's getting really weird and its making me feel really uncomfortable pushing you around when you constantly narrate everything that she's doing?"

Dalyla jumped in her wheelchair, as she stared up at the nonplussed vampire. "I am just making sure that you are up to date with the activities of the target." She stated indignantly. "Stop distracting me, its too easy to lose her in this part of the village."

"She's not really trying to hard to hide if she sits out there in broad daylight." Ishiko pointed out, as the girls looked towards the open café. The disguised lamia's jaw dropped and her tail rattled underneath her seat in anger.

Hinata is eating cinnamon buns, sipping tea daintily while happily munching away. That is not what got Lalyla blood boiling. No, it was because of snacking company that was making her seeing red. In contrast to the scheming, lying, cheating, pretend lady that was Hinata Hyuuga, her cinna-buddy was inhaling the bakery delights without a single care in the world.

Nemei.

"That traitor!"

Before Viorica could stop her, Dalyla pulled her chair free from the vampire's grip and pushed forward like a train in locomotion toward the tea drinkers. She slammed into the table with full force, boiled water and tea leaves flowed from a tipped cup and into the lap of a girl. The scent of peppermint wafted around the table.

Nemei the disguised dragon pouted at the waste of tea and the rather pleasant smell coming from her pants.

Hinata scrambled out of her chair, napkins in hand. "Are you all right Nemei-san?" The Hyuuga tried to pat down the growing stain on the pair of pants the dragon wore before her hand was loudly slapped away. Hinata pulled her hand into her chest, her eyes wide with surprise as a purple haired girl in a wheelchair bared her teeth.

Dalyla could see the unspoken thought when her eyes became saucers. _Are those fangs?_

"Listen up." Dalyla snarled. "You no good, friend-stealing, boy chasing, stalker! I had enough of you budding into my life, so we are going to settle this today!" Red-faced with anger, she continued to speak. "Meet me at the base of Hokage Mountain. Or else."

Hinata could feel the eyes of the entire café on her and she tried to make herself as small as possible. She managed to squeak out an answer. "O-or else what?"

Dalyla's pupils shifted into slants, an edge of darkness in the blue pools of her eyes. A predator with hungry eyes at the rabbit caught in its trap. "The entire village will know who you have a crush on before sundown." The lamia resisted the urge to lick her lips hungrily as the weak human before her barely remained conscious. Hinata's face was red with embarrassment, her pupil less eyes scanned the café to see if anyone overheard the threat. Dalyla chuckled evilly at her prey's response. "You can't run and hide from this Hyuuga. Be there."

With a hasty, but still very polite farewell to Nemei, Hinata was out of the restaurant in seconds. As she watched her ultimate foe run away from her in fright, it gave the lamia a deep sense of satisfaction that she could evoke such a response into a person. Before she could ponder more about how much fun it was to intimidate the human, her _friend_ broke her out of her musing.

"That wasn't very nice Dalyla. Human girls are really secretive about who they like." Nemei said, her mouth twisted into a displeased frown.

"Don't talk to me traitor. You were consorting with the enemy."

"What enemy?"

"I don't need your excuses. I can't trust you to be on my side so you can just stay here sip your prissy teacups. The rest of us got a job to do." Dalyla rolled away and ignored Nemei's attempts to speak. She disappeared down the street towards the mountain that overlooked the village, ready to ambush the flustered and scared human girl that should be waiting for her.

The dragon at the tea table was astounded by her aggressive friend. She looked to the vampire and goblin and hoped they could give some context to what just happened.

The blonde vampire sighed wistfully. "If we stayed on the Continents, I wouldn't have to deal with this." Viorica's eyes followed the furious clouds of dust kicked up by the lamia. _She is really going at it, her arms are going to be sore tonight,_ Viorica thought before she turned attention back to the rather dumbfounded Nemei. She sighed again before following Dalyla, but at a more sedated pace. "If that lunatic turns out to be right," she stated before giving Nemei a sidelong glance. "We will be having a discussion when we get home."

Nemei tried to scratch her head in confusion, only to feel the rough patches of her thick rub against her hat covered head. She titled her head slightly as she tumbled around Viorica's words, hoping that they could make some sense. Thankfully, Ishiko came to her rescue.

"Lamy thinks Hinata is stalking Naruto because she likes him." The goblin said with a smile as she skipped after the other two girls. She twirled around and beamed at Nemei. "So we are going to beat her up." Ishiko then cheerfully said goodbye and skipped down the road.

Thankful for a straight-forward answer from her friend, she leapt to her feet, ready to chase after the girls and stop fight. Then she looked back at the table and saw Hinata's pair of cinnamon buns, untouched since she ran off moments before. Nemei salivated at the sugary smell of the of the fresh cream topping on both.

It would be a waste of food to leave them here only to be thrown out. Five people eating on a single orphan's stipend is stretched thin, even with a heavy chakra diet for four of them. Treats like cinnamon buns are never seen let alone eaten. They are meant to be enjoyed, not scarfed down like ramen cups.

Nemei sat back down and licked her lips as she pulled Hinata's plate of baked goods over to her side of the table. The humans in Konoha do seem to be a bit tougher than the ones back on the Continents, so Hinata could probably fight for a bit while she finishes off her snack. Nemei took a bite of the delicious treat as it chased her previous helping from before. It tasted even better because she was doing a good deed and making sure no food would be wasted today.

Besides, Hinata is training to be a ninja like Naruto. She could probably hold the three of them off for a little while right?

 **BANDITS**

As Dalyla got closer to the base of Hokage Mountain, she had slowed down from her breakneck speed that she pushed through the village. The wheels of her chair fought to find traction in the path through the woods as she grunted with each push. The lamia sweated heavily as she forced her way over the roots and through the dirt in her way, while her remaining allies enjoyed the stroll through the woods.

"So…what you going to do once you meet with Hinata?" Viorica asked aloud.

Hunched over in her wheelchair, Dalyla tried to gain some leverage over a rather thick root that was in her path. She huffed and puffed as her chair rocked back and forth to get over a root in her way, a soft thud announced her success. "I'm going to tell-no **order** her to stay away from Naruto. He doesn't need some crazed lovesick puppy following him around." Dalyla stated firmly.

Viorica resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "And if she says no? I know you think you can be persuasive…" She drifted off, allowing empty sentence to fill in the unspoken thoughts shared between the trio. _You suck at it._

The lamia grunted again as she tried to push her way over another root, only for Ishiko to take pity on her and pushed her along effortlessly. Dalyla did not notice the freely given help and said, "We beat on her until she agrees." Her mouth widened into a toothy grin. "Just like home."

Viorica did not even bother to hide her eyes rolling.

With the final bush pushed aside, an open field of grass lined with trees greeted them at the rocky base of the Hokage Mountain. Between the treeline and the rock wall of the mountain stood a flustered Hinata Hyuuga, her back was turned toward them.

"So, you actually showed up." Dalyla said haughtily.

The ninja-in-training jumped with surprise and immediately twirled around to face Layla and her cronies.

Viorica mumbled quietly, "We are an hour late."

"I'm here like you asked. What do you want?" Her words tumbled out of her mouth in a barely coherent jumble.

Dalyla rolled over the grass with a silent sneer until she was right in front of Hinata. "Everything I told you at the café. Stay away from Naruto. He's mine and he doesn't need some freaky eyed human stalking him." As her venomous words hit home, Dalyla became drunk with her power over the human as she nearly broke down into tears.

As she continued to vehemently insult the human standing in front of her, Lalyla's friends watched. Ishiko was looking anywhere but at the sight in front of her as she nervously shifted from left to right, while Viorica clenched her teeth, unable to side against her friend, no matter how mean she was being to human in front of her.

At some point, Hinata stopped physically shaking from the insults being tossed at her. She closed eyes and breathed. When she opened her mouth before Layla's next batch of poisoned words, Hinata voice was clear of any lingering stutter. "I am sorry you feel that way Dalyla-san."

Her calmness shocked the three monmusu in the clearing with her. Hinata took her opening and continued to speak. "But I will not stop seeing Naruto." She spoke the words softly, but they rung with firm affirmation. "He is everything I strive to be, and for me to reach my dream I need to be like him." Hinata opened her eyes. Tear tracks lined her cheeks, but her eyes had dried. "I will not be stopped by threats and words."

While Viorica and Ishiko looked at the human with wonderment, Dalyla hands gripped the arms of wheelchair tightly enough they started to crack under the pressure. Her face contorted into a gaze of pure hate. "Naruto belongs to ME!" She screamed as she launched herself out of the wheelchair, claw-like hands reaching for Hinata. Only with her training and reflexes was Hinata able to deftly sidestep the attack and twist herself into her fighting stance to face the exposed Dalyla.

Freed from the confinement of her wheelchair, Lalyla's body had become fully exposed. Olive green scales covered her brown striped tail, partially coiled as she pushed herself off the ground with her hands.

Wary of the tail because she is unsure of its full extent, Hinata backed away putting space between them.

Dalyla raked her hands against the dirt and grass, she pulled herself around to face Hinata. Her eyes narrowed into serpentine slits and hissed at the human behind her. Her inhuman forked tongue tasted the air before she spoke, "That's it! I'm going to teach you lesson human!" She reared back onto her tail, eight feet of muscle straightened out behind as she practically towered over the smaller girl. "Take it!" The lamia cried out as she launched herself at Hinata again.

Hinata struck out with her palm, as if to stop the attack only to see Dalyla swerve around her outstretched arm and start to wrap herself around the Hyuuga's legs. Acting quickly, Hinata allowed Dalyla to continue to coil around her. Hinata used her opponent's momentum and held her hand firmly against the passing scales.

Dalyla screeched in pain and pulled herself free from Hinata, hurt. She slithered through the grass to get away from the Hyuuga, who could harm her with a gentle touch. Her anger had dimmed, and was quickly replaced with fear and caution. She eyed her prey, knowing that the smallest slip would turn the tables on the lamia.

There was a remedy for that.

She turned towards the treeline. Dalyla cried out, "Help me!". Ishiko and Viorica shared an uneasy glance, but they charged towards the Hinata's exposed back for a surprise attack. Dalyla turned her attention back to Hinata. Were her eyes always so pulsing and veiny looking?

The vampire leapt into the air to hammer her heel into Hinata's back, only for the Hyuuga to lean to the right, dodging the kick entirely without looking. Ishiko moved forward ready to punch her at her exposed left only to be weaved around and pushed to the ground in front of Dalyla.

"Where is your hammer Ishiko?" Dalyla cried out, her face lit with indignant fury.

"I left it at Naruto's." Ishiko yelled back, "I wasn't expecting to get in a fight today." A rare trace of frustration lined her tone.

Hinata righted her posture and looked directly at the goblin. "I have no desire to fight any of you, Ishiko-san." She stated softly, but continued to speak with the strong edge from before. "But I will not back down from a challenge."

Ishiko gritted her teeth as the thoughts of walking away were mulled over. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes to see her friends behind her. Viorica looked as she felt, complete despondence at their situation. Lalyla looked ready to burst into a fit of cursing and hate. Ishiko chewed on her bottom lip. "I can't do that Hinata-sama." She mumbled quietly before she charged forward, fists balled.

Hinata struck out to stop the goblin's advance, a light tap drew across Ishiko's arm, but her advance did not falter and Hinata was rewarded with a right hook to the cheek and leap backwards to avoid another punch.

Hinata was forced onto the defensive. Each time she struck with her Gentle Fist against Ishiko, the goblin grunts from the pain but is still able to toss her fists at her. The amount of strength she had in such a small body made Hinata afraid of being hit again. She should be able to dodge the clumsy blows, if not for the fact that this was a three-on-one fight.

Even with her byakugan activated, she could see her other two opponents slip in between Ishiko's charges, but she was not fast enough to dodge all three of them. With each twist to swerve away from a tanned fist, a scaly tail knocked Hinata to her knees. When Hinata could slap away the lamia's whip-like tail, a pointed kick jabs into her open side. She was being constantly pushed back, only till her back met rock. The base of Hokage Mountain.

Hinata's fearful expression gave Lalyla one of the greatest feelings she has ever felt in her life. Before Dalyla could make another move, flames licked in front of them and forced the three monmusu to back away or be burned.

"Aren't you all having fun?"

Nemei stood between the two sides, her draconic features exposed to the world. Her black scales shined in the setting sun, while small embers licked out of the corners of her clenched teeth. Her wings spread out behind her to give her a larger than life presence. The dragon gave everyone a hungry grin. "So…what'cha doing?"

Hinata looked relieved at Nemei's appearance while Dalyla sighed in irritation with the dragon showing up now. "What do you want traitor? Can't you see that we are busy?" The lamia said darkly.

"Nooooope!" She replied with a smile. "Instead of us being stuck to listening to your crazy talk, its time for you to listen for me." Nemei then puffed out her chest and crossed her arms. "Unless you wanna fight me?"

The lamia's retort died on her lips when she felt the oppressive force of Ishiko's and Viorica's eyes beading into her back. Lalyla cursed, she had gotten ahead of herself. Fighting another human? Not an issue. Fighting against each other? Ishiko and Viorica would not stand by her doing it. Nemei would destroy her if she didn't have backup. Dalyla finally gave in, and coiled her tail underneath her body. "Fine, what do you want to say?"

Nemei chuckled knowingly, while Dalyla gritted her teeth in annoyance. The dragon knew Dalyla would back down. The soon-to-be flying lizard was getting shiftier. With great ease, Nemei strolled through the flames between the two sides, her feet stomping out fire with each step, and took a stand next to Hinata.

Hinata looked at her cautiously, the last few hours for the human have been rather stressful, only for apprehension to evaporate entirely when Nemei wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Hinata doesn't like Naruto."

The tip of Dalyla's tail whipped against the ground with a soft thud. "Liar! Why else would she follow him around like a love-crazed stalker!"

At the mention of love, Hinata reddens with embarrassment. Nemei scoffed at her fellow monster's vehement refusal. "She idolizes Naruto. Have you seen most of these humans?" Her face then blanched like she ate a bad piece of meat. "They're so boring! All those rules, customs and laws…They are all trapped in this little box and they can't let themselves do anything crazy like we can." Nemei lifted her arm from Hinata's shoulders as she continued to speak with wild gestures in the air. "Naruto is one of the few who can live like that around here because he is too stubborn to live any other way. Some people dream of living like that."

For a moment, Dalyla felt a twinge of indecision. Maybe she did just idolize Naruto for having such a life. From what the lamia has heard around village, the Hyuuga Clan just sounded so stiflingly stuffy that she would rather eat her own tail then be near their compound.

A buried memory comes to heed within the lamia's mind. Another boy who lived the way she always wanted to, but never had a real chance at. Her heart thumped in her chest with forgotten emotion. "No!" Dalyla cried out, her face red with indignation. "When you use someone as a goal, then you will start to love them for it. To the point that you want him all for yourself!"

"Like how you felt for Luka?"

His name stole Lalyla's breath away. The entire clearing dropped from her sight as she struggled from to get air back into her lungs. Her blue eyes remained focused on Nemei as she continued to speak.

"We all like Luka. He is strong, brave and he beat monsters that were bigger and badder than we'd ever dreamed to be. How could we not idolize such a human?" She then sighed wistfully. A single thought shared among the four monmusu.

If only Viorica's plan worked.

Both the vampire and goblin sighed as well. They were so close to having him all for themselves too.

Nemei continued, her amber eyes gained an indomitable edge as she stood side by side with Hinata. "Just because a person is your goal, doesn't mean the feelings you have for them can become something more. Something or someone to strive for, to be like, is a great motivator to improve ourselves." Her eyes softened, but the dragon made sure to give all three of them a cheeky grin. "The Four Bandits of Earth, Water, Wind and Fire?"

Again, Dalyla's face turned beet-red. Looking back now, that was a long and embarrassing phase when they were younger. Lalyla had to concede to the dragon's strangely wise logic. When did she figure all this complicated stuff out? Dalyla closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She steadied herself and opened herself to the reality of the situation in front of her.

"Your right Nemei." She admitted. It didn't feel good to say, but it didn't feel bad either. It was all part of that strange turmultous battleground known as emotions.

The dragon smiled brightly. "Yeeeep!" She chirped.

Before Lalyla knew what was happening, she was pushed down to the ground headfirst. Clumps of dirt and grass threatened to enter her mouth if she even thought of opening it. A heavy weight on the back of her head kept her earthbound and Lalyla had no strength to fight against it. She could already feel the dirt clinging to her purple hair.

"Now say sorry to Hinata for being a bitch." Nemei stated proudly, her warm breath tickled Lalyla's ears with how close she was to her.

She mumbles her sincere apology into dirt and consequently was chewing on a few blades of grass. She could even hear Viorica and Ishiko apologize on either side of her as well. Apparently, that was good enough for Nemei, the weight from the back of Lalyla's head immediately disappeared.

Spitting out the dirt and bits of grass in her mouth, Lalyla looked to Hinata who gave her a small smile in return. "Apology accepted, Dalyla-san. I would also want to confront anyone who could harm the boy I like as well."

A boy she liked? As if she will ever admit such a thing to a human. Dalyla scoffed as her cheeks reddened. "It was wrong of me to bully you like that. I was angry, and I didn't mean to be that hurtful." Though her words were truthful, a small part of the lamia relished at the thought at how easily she could destroy the girl's confidence with a few simple words. She closed her eyes and sighed. "That's wrong, I **did** mean to be that hurtful, but it wasn't right. I hope you can forgive me for how I acted toward you today."

"Of course Dalyla-san." Hinata nodded happily. Kind to a fault.

"Maybe next time you two talk it can be as friends." Nemei added as she pulled both the human and the lamia together with her arms around each of their shoulders.

Hinata nodded shyly, uncomfortable with such close contact. "I-I would like that." She said, her stutter had returned. She then gasped as she noticed the disappearing sun behind the trees. "I need to get back to the Compound before nightfall." The Hyuuga gave the four monmusu slight bow of her head in farewell before she sprinted through the woods and back to the heart of the village.

Redressed in their disguises, the four monmusu creeped through the woods and back towards Naruto's apartment as the sounds of night start to settle in. "So how did you figure all that stuff about Luka Nemei?"

"Hmm? Oh, after I talked with Hinata she explained it all to me."

"What do you mean talk with Hinata?" Dalyla's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Nemei shrugged with indifference. "A few weeks ago, I found Lalyla's stalking board, and I decided to storm the Hyuuga Compound and ask her directly."

"What?" Lalyla questioned. Her tone belied the amount of disbelief she had in this tale.

"Yeah…" Nemei rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I wasn't able to get past the front gate, but after hollering a while, she came out and we had a nice talk and everything over some tea."

A single thought bounced across Dalyla's mind. _Did Hinata trick us into believing a lie? Or am I so desperate that I want her to lie so that I could be right?_

"I told her you guys, the Continents and everything else too."

"No wonder she wasn't really all that surprised when she Dalyla get all snakey-looking when she popped out of her chair." Ishiko remarked.

"Did she feed you?" Viorica pointed out, her tone edged a sense of foreboding.

"…."

The vampire rubbed her eyes with irritation. "Don't let it happen again. It would be a stain on our reputation as monmusu summons if information could be extracted from us with a few sugary tarts."

"You haven't tried cinnamon buns." Nemei grumbled under her breathe.

"I only have one question though." Ishiko pondered aloud. "If she doesn't like- _like_ Naruto, who does she like?"

Even in the dark, the small rays of moonlight bounced off Nemei's gleaming teeth.

 _ **10 years later...**_

Hinata Hyuuga savoured the taste of her peppermint tea. It soothed her stomach ache, even at this early time when the sun still hides from the moon. She thought that she would feel tired at least getting up at all hours of the morning to hug the toilet, but compared to what was going to happen in six months…

Th payoff was well worth it.

While the rest of the compound slept at this hour, Hinata enjoyed the solitude of her study. She saw the neatly stacked papers on her kotatsu. _Perhaps I should get an early start?_ She thought to herself. She lit the candle on top of the table and got to work. As she read one of the many marriage proposals to members of her clan, the koji to her study slid open.

Being the newly appointed clan head of a powerful and traditional clan, Hinata made sure to be the leader that she always wanted to be for her family. Even with the sudden intrusion to her room, she smiled and nodded towards the intruder. "Good morning, I do not believe we have met." She said to the figures who stood at her door, heavily cloaks and masks hid their identity. In each of their hands a kunai, the sole light of the candle bounced off each of them in the darkened room.

"I'm sorry, but I will not be able to help you gentlemen right now. My doctor has stated that I should avoid any physically heavy activity for a while. Ever since my mother passed away in childbirth, everyone around me has been so worried that it may happen to me as well."

The two shadowy figures continued their approach, undeterred by the clan head's talking.

Hinata put her brush down and placed her hands together. "These early morning hours are the moments I truly appreciate. I love my husband very much, but there are times when he can be a bit…much." She chuckled, her mouth covered by her sleeve. "But he does it with so much love and devotion that I cannot help but enjoy his attention."

The missing nin slowed down, their senses were tickled of danger but they could see no threat. The Hyuuga picked up her teacup and drank again, only for the ninja to see a _second_ cup of steaming tea on the table.

Hinata smiled. "He even gets up with me every morning and brews me tea to help me feel better." She placed her own cup down on the table with a light tap. "Then we both enjoy an hour of each other's company before we go on with our day."

Their senses screamed of danger, only to feel an iron grip on both of their shoulders which threatened to crush their collar bone into fine powder. They felt a slow, deliberate movement between them, as two heads became three. The new arrival spoke, his voice tinged with disappointment, with an undertone of something beyond terrifying.

"Trespassing is most _unyouthful_."

 **A/N**

 **This took soooooo much longer than I intended. I went through about three or so different scenarios with the Hinata meeting and had a hard time even finding one that I liked. I then ended up starting two other one-shots before hitting a long slump. Need to get those done eventually, maybe after the next chapter of this here. Some people may say that I am grasping for straws for a background Hinata/Lee ship, but I ask you one thing. Hinata is attracted to self-confidence, hard work, and a do-or-die attitude. Only one other character has those qualities in spades compared to Naruto and I enjoy the idea of them being together. Down the line I may make an omake about why such a pairing happened.**

 **The Ninja and the Four Bandits is taking the priority at the moment because I am still surprised with the amount of favourites I'm getting for this.**

 **Now I won't ask for reviews, but I do like opinions and thoughts. So feel free to comment and whatever.**

 **Back to the story, I know Tiny Lamia/Lalyla came off as a complete bully and that is intended, same with the reactions from Goblin Girl/Ishiko and Vampire Girl/Viorica. When I was being bullied, (and being a bully), their reactions are pretty common for anyone who has been in those situations before. I am still arguing with myself if Lalyla took it too far, or not far enough, for how this affects her character later on.**

 **On a completely unrelated note, you know who has one of my favourite character arcs of all time? Luke von Fabre from Tales of the Abyss.**

 **I am hoping to get the next chapter done within the next week or so, from start to finish. I can so it being that quick because it will be told mostly from the viewpoint of the most straightforward of the monmusu, Ishiko.**

 **I may also start adding little non-story related omakes involving characters from both sides of the universes and the little stray thoughts that pass through my mind every now and again. We'll see down the line.**

 **I am also looking for editors who have knowledge of both source works/general editing and grammer experience. I know that i tend to get off track with my use of past and present tense so any one offering to help with that and general idea bouncing is welcome to contact me.**


	7. Monsters and Short Attention Spans

Loud knocks thundered against the apartment door. Mumbled curses sound off in the goblin's mind.

Ishiko blinked her eyes blearily as she woke to the smell of sizzling beef on the stove. The goblin sat up on the bed and rubbed away the sleep from her eyes. The undercurrent sounds of sweeping and mopping reached her ears and it was a struggle to stay asleep. The last thing she wanted to do after a good nap was chores.

With great reluctance, Ishiko knew she would not be able to get anymore nap time in. The goblin flopped upwards on the bed and rubbed away the crusty post-sleep stuff. She could already see the blurry outlines of the other girls scurrying throughout Naruto's small apartment.

Nemei was sweeping back and forth across the floor with her broom and a feather duster was taped to her tail and knocking the dust from the curtains with every whack. Right behind the dragon was Dalyla with multiple cloths and rags wrapped to her tail as she slithered across the floor that sparkled behind her.

Even with the strong stank of disinfectant, the smell of cooked meat and boiling noodles practically smothered the apartment. Viorica stood at the stove as she stirred a massive pot of boiling noodles and a pan full of meat and veggies being grilled to perfection. That was a lot of food for a single meal Ishiko wondered. What was special about today?

She slammed her fist into an open palm. Naruto's Graduation Exam! His third and final time to become a ninja. The goblin leapt from the bed and stretched her limbs. The evening had come and with it a refreshing coolness that felt great against Ishiko's bare skin.

She wished that the other girls would let her help clean and cook, but after her first few attempts, both they and Naruto made Ishiko in charge of overseeing all chores. It didn't stop Dalyla from giving her a harsh glare every time she woke up though. It didn't bother Ishiko one bit however, who is she to say no to lazing about?

Hard knocks rang against the door again. Without turning around, Viorica called out, "Ishiko can you get the door? I don't want to overcook the beef." Her head bobbed to an imaginary beat in front of the stove.

Both Dalyla and Nemei snickered, but Ishiko did not see what was so funny, but it didn't really matter to her right now. Still in a bit of a sleepy daze, Ishiko opened the door.

"Naruto you are in so much-" Umino Iruka stood at the door looking extremely crossed and angry but stopped when he noticed that it wasn't Naruto in his apartment. His jaw dropped and he turned his head as he desperately clamped his hands over his eyes. "Miss can you please put a shirt on!" He cried out as his face flushed red.

Ishiko looked down and saw her naked chest open to the world. That's why it feels so cool right now. Nemei and Dalyla were guffawing like hyenas, their chores forgotten.

The goblin was shoved to the side by a scowling vampire, who practically snarled into Ishiko's ear. "Put on a shirt!" And was shoved toward the closet. Ishiko simply shrugged and looked for wherever she tossed her clothes.

After digging her way through the unsorted pile of fabric, armour, and underwear in the closet, Ishiko finally found her shirt. When she turned around the apartment was much more somber than it was before. What did she miss?

Before she knew it, the other girls shoved her big floppy hat into her hands before they practically tossed her out the door. Apparently, Naruto got into some trouble with the entire village after stealing some scroll from the Hokage. Ishiko wasn't really paying much attention when Viorica was talking about it. It all just boiled down to them to hunting down their summoner before the rest of the village got their hands on him.

Dalyla seemed especially worried about him, but Ishiko really didn't see a point for all the fussing. With how close he was to the Hokage, it would take something big for him to get in trouble. Then again with how some of the villagers act towards him and with him stealing some important scrap of paper, who knows how some of the humans would react. Ishiko grabbed her hammer.

Just in case.

* * *

 **BANDITS**

Searching the village turned out to be more of a hassle than anything else. Since they've spent so much time with Naruto in the village over the years, everyone thought the knew where he was. Numerous ninja keep bothering them, asking, and demanding that they tell them where Naruto was hiding.

Ishiko could only sigh in exasperation. Every time someone badmouths Naruto for stealing the scroll, Dalyla screams them back down, Nemei heats up in anger and Viorica tries to keep them both from attacking the insulters. It made it difficult for Dalyla to focus on the scent of Naruto's chakra, its not like she could do it.

Ishiko was not a tracker. She is a basher. She carried a big hammer for a big reason.

Frustrated from being accosted almost every ten steps, Viorica dragged the lizard duo to the edge of the training fields. The goblin bobbed along side them, hoping the moment of quiet would help them catch Naruto's trail.

The towering trees that gave Konoha its name soon shrouded them away from the prying eyes of the people, where they could catch their breathe and gather their bearings. Ishiko ran her fingers through the dirt as she sat cross-legged on the ground. The goblin was simply biding her time while Dalyla and Nemei vent and grumble about the annoying nature of the local human population. It made Ishiko kind of miss Yamatai Village. Being respected certainly had its benefits.

The lamia stopped in the middle of a rather vicious rant about a stinky fish monger. Her serpentine tongue flicked out of her mouth once, then twice. Dalyla then started to tear her disguise apart, freeing her tail from the confines of her chair. Ishiko titled her head in confusion as she watched the lamia free herself.

Viorica started to pick up the clothes that were tossed haphazardly onto the ground. "What are you doing you Dalyla? What if someone sees you?"

"Forget about that!" She snapped back. Her tongue tasted the air again as her face twisted into deep concentration. "I can taste Naruto's chakra. Its faint, but…" She drawled out.

Nemei practically growled in excitement. "Then what are we waiting for!?" The dragon ripped herself free of the heavy clothes that hid her features from the world. "Let's ditch these things and get going."

Ishiko watched with mild interest while Viorica tried to convince the others to keep their disguise, but it was no use. The goblin was just happy to get moving again. Maybe Naruto was up to something interesting out here in the middle of the woods?

Suddenly, Dalyla dragged Ishiko behind a tree. Her finger pressed tightly against her lips as her eyes remain locked onto the scene behind the goblin's back. Ishiko strained her neck to look behind her to see quite a scene.

Mizuki and Iruka were fighting through the forest. They leapt between the branches as they collided with each other in mid-air combat. Kunai and shuriken were thrown back and forth. Multiple thunks above Dalyla's head as she yelped in fear. Her hands clapped over her mouth to hide the noise.

She watched as the other three monsters' heads twisted around to look at the tree tops, their faces frozen as they hoped that neither of the fighting ninja had heard them. As the sounds of their fighting continued, Dalyla said that she could taste the trail of Naruto's chakra in the same direction the other two ninja went.

Ishiko kept on walking into the pointed direction, though she did hear the others follow after her. After a moment of hesitation. It did make the goblin wonder what the hold-up was? They've did this sort of thing when they were younger, so why drag their feet now?

The closer the girls got to where Naruto was hiding, the easier it was to smell his chakra in the air. Ishikos' senses are nowhere near as strong as the other girls, but Naruto must have been using a lot of chakra recently. This part of the forest was practically drenched with his essence. He must be close.

They started to hear voices that grew louder. The four of them shared a look before the rushed to the source. They hid in the bushes behind the silver-haired chuunin as Mizuki, stalked closer to the now trapped Iruka. The good teacher was pinned to the trunk of a tree with kunai, a dozen shuriken littered his body as he grimaced in pain.

Mozaki started to open his mouth and speak. Even though she couldn't see his face, Ishiko could hear his disgust and contempt with each taunting word that spilled out of his mouth like poison. Hearing him saying all this towards Naruto made her want to shut him up with a broken jaw.

He taunted Naruto with the knowledge that he knew why the village hated him. Iruka tried his best to shut him down as he begged Naruto not to listen to Mizuki's words as he struggled against the shuriken.

Naruto slowly came out from behind the tree. That desperation, the hunger to know why he was treated so differently compared to everyone else in the human village. Ishiko knew that even though her and the other girls made him feel better about himself, the fact that his home has shunned him for as long as he has lived still caused ache in his heart.

Viorica's hands clamped down onto Ishiko's and Nemei's arms respectively. She wanted them to stay out of whatever was happening in front them. It was a single word that whispered between the four of them, but they all felt the amount of trust and conviction behind the single request of the blond.

"Wait."

The traitorous chuunin spoke of how the nine-tailed fox, the strongest of the tailed beasts, that attacked Konoha 12 years ago. It alone caused great havoc as it decimated the village, the military, and its people. No one who lived through that night did so unscarred, physically if not emotionally. Mizuki continued to speak of the hundreds of people who lost their lives that night. The wives who lost their husbands, the fathers who lost their daughters, and the children who were left with nothing but the cold pit of remorse with each memory of their parents.

He taunted how Iruka is one of the many children who became orphans because of the Kyuubi's attack. Mizuki made sure to remenience how much Umino Iruka, a beloved teacher of ninja academy, was a vehement hater of the fox that killed his parents. Even after all these since its attack, he now has no choice but to look upon the fox and was forced to teach it like it was just another human.

Behind Mizuki's back, Ishiko's head started to throb with frustration. What on earth does some old fox have to do with what's happening now? In her opinion, too many people focused too much on what has "happened" compared to what is "happening". She really wished that this bastard would get to the point already. She already wanted to give him a good whack with her hammer, but she knew Naruto wouldn't be too happy with her for ruining his chances to find out why he was so disliked.

Not like the opinions of the villagers mattered to her and the other girls.

She was hard-pressed to do anything to ruin Naruto's chance to know something this important. That was probably the reason why Viorica forcing them to listen. He looked confused and scared. How could Iruka see the Kyuubi every day if the Fourth Hokage killed it 12 years ago? The more she pondered over the question, the more it felt like her horn was growing in the other direction and was poking her brain.

The teacher in question, struggled even more against his restraints. Spots of blood started to show through his clothing where the kunai and shuriken pierced his body. He cursed, ranted, and raved before outright _begging_ Mizuki not to tell Naruto. It was forbidden, it was not their place to tell him only for a kunai to slam into the bark next to his head, courtesy of Mizuki.

Ishiko felt Viorica tense up beside her but she had no idea why.

Mizuki continued to speak. She started to pay extra attention to his spoken words that Iruka tried so hard to deny. She could hear the man sneer with each word. "Bijuu are not natural creatures. Life and death mean nothing to them and the lives of us mortal creatures even less so." The goblin girl watched the chuunin's back as his body betrayed his own emotions. The way his back arched forward in Naruto's direction as if to taunt him with unknown information.

His hands hovered in the air as if to placate a disobedient child. "So the Fourth Hokage did what he had to. Using his mastery of fuinjutus he sealed away the beast that cannot be truly killed. But a beast like the Kyuubi couldn't be sealed into something as simple as a scroll."

From the right of Ishiko, whimper escaped from Dalyla's mouth. What got her scales itching? The earth-natured monster looked over to see her friend and she looked terrified. Her big cerulean eyes had shrunk into pinpricks as her chest started to heave repeatedly. Was she hyperventilating?

"So using a forbidden technique he summoned the Shinigami, the god of death, and using its power he sealed the Kyuubi into a baby." He started to reach toward the giant fuma shuriken on his back.

Ishiko could feel the heat of the unseen flames as Nemei breathed down the back of her neck. Ishiko was glad for her thick skin or that would have hurt. The startled gasp before the increase of temperature must have been something important.

Or maybe it was the fact that some school teacher was about to murder their friend.

She knew she could easily break herself out of Viorica's grip around her arm, and she hated that she trusted the vampire enough that she could risk Naruto's life like this. Even Nemei started to half-heartedly struggle against the hand that held her in her place. Like the alpha predator that she is, the dragon would break free at the sign of weakness.

Iruka's clothes slowly started to tear as he fought to free himself.

"That baby was you Naruto." Mizuki said. He pulled his giant shuriken free of its holster on his back. "You are the Kyuubi no Yoko!" He cried out triumphantly and prepared to toss his shuriken.

Nothing was holding them in place anymore. Their restraints were broken and they dashed forward into danger regardless of the consequences.

Ishiko slammed into Mitsuki's side and the fuma shuriken flew from hand. He was tossed into one of the thickest trees she has ever seen, (For the Village Hidden Within The Leaves that was certainly saying something.) but he sadly did not crack his noggin on it. Sure, it would not have felt as satisfying as brutalising the white-haired chuunin with her hammer, but it certainly goes towards the heaping helping of pain she wanted to dish out.

He pushed himself back onto his feet as a flicker or realization flashed across his face. "I've always wondered why a bunch of girls followed the Kyuubi brat around the village." Mitsuki looked Ishiko in the eyes as he spat at her feet. "Had himself his own little band of monster minions. I think the village would reward me rather handsomely if I bring the corpse of the fox and the horn of an oni." He gave her a toothy grin. "I'd be a regular monster hunter."

Ishiko spoke proudly in defence of her heritage. "First of all," She thumped her fist against her chest. "I'm a goblin and proud of it." She paused dramatically before she continued. "And what you talking about Mizuki-teme? Your outnumbered, so just give up now and we promise that we will go easy on ya." She grinned. "We'll only beat on you enough that you'll beat able to eat through a straw for a while." The goblin twirled her hammer around a few times to some emphasis to her rather blunt point.

The traitorous chuunin guffawed. "You think some classroom shut-in and a comatose demon will even the odds in your favour?" He snorted during another bout of laughter. "I always knew the old stories about oni said they were dumb as bricks, but seeing is definitely believing."

She was never one to brag, but there was a whole gang of monsters with her. Ishiko turned over to her friends who should've had her back only to see nothing. Why were still hiding? Mitsuki was just an average human, even if he is a chuunin. They could handle him!

"I gotta say," Mizuki drawled out. "I thought being the Kyuubi no Yoko meant he have more than just one little minion."

Oh.

OH.

Ishiko did not give any real thought to the fact that one of her best friends was a nine-tailed fox sealed into human. That he may have power comparable not only to one of the Heavenly Knights, but to the Monster Lord herself. Humans and monsters alike would feel intimidated if not outright terrified of a kid who had killed so many people years before.

Ishiko gave Naruto a quick glance where he was still collapsed on the ground. He held onto his head tightly, as if he'll crumble to pieces the moment he lets go. Behind him, Iruka had lost the strength to struggle and was yelling at Naruto not to listen, that he wasn't the Kyuubi, but the boy was too far gone to hear anything the man was saying. The goblin took a moment to see everything happening around her.

Naruto was frozen with guilt and confusion, the other monsters were intimidated by the idea of their summoner's true power, and Mizuki-teme was simply taking his time and laughing at the entire situation before killing them all. Ishiko sighed. She was really tired of all this.

The ginger haired girl twirled her hammer around and slammed it into the ground headfirst. It shook her friends and Naruto free from their doubt and even Mizuki stopped to stare, but he looked more amused than anything else. "So, what if Naruto is the Kyuubi no Yoko?!" She cried out.

"Monsters and people are no different." The goblin tossed her helmet aside, her horn proudly adorning her head. The symbol of her inhuman ancestry. "They make the choice to be good or bad." Ishiko reasoned, as she looked back on the history of her home. Heroes using their status to rob people blindly, monsters helping the humans fighting the angels during the war. "They can even change!" She cried out firmly. "Naruto will make things right. He will use his power to protect the village to his dying breathe as the next Hokage!" Her conviction rang throughout the forest.

Mizuki scowled at the girl. "Don't compare monsters and humans you beast." He pulled out a kunai from the pouch on his leg. "Now shut up and die!"

A fireball flew through the bushes and singed the back of Mizuki's vest. He stumbled forward and turned throwing his kunai where it bounced off Nemei's ebony scales. Licks of fire were seen between her teeth as she emerged through the bushes.

The branches above Mizuki rustled loudly as a shape drop from the foliage right on top of the ninja. Mizuki rolled out of the way in the nick of time. The figure hit the ground with a soft thud as she crouched down low. A black cape was draped around girl with bright blond hair. Viorica raised her head and glared at the chuunin with large red eyes. A hunger-filled grin, her fangs on full display.

Mizuki backpedaled away from the vampire in front of him only to jump at the sound of hissing behind him. Claws slashed right where he stood a second before. Dalyla pulled her arm back slowly as she slithered forward like a true venomous serpent.

"Breed like cockroaches don't you?" The ninja clasped his hands together. "I'll take all of you out at once! Iruka, the Kubit, and you filthy beasts all in one go!" Mizukis' hands started going through the different seals only to be interrupted by a kunai that stabbed his arm.

Naruto's now empty palm "You touch anyone-" Naruto said as he clenched his fists. "And I'll kill you!"

Mizuki's eyes dashed between five opponents. With his attention spread so thinly between all these people, he failed to notice the overwhelming sea of orange that was building in the branches above him. Until it was too late.

" **Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Dogpile Style**!" Naruto called out. Hundreds of Naruto's dropped from the trees like a tsunami and buried the flabbergasted Mizuki.

Ishiko smiled. "Nemei?" She said, her unspoken question easily understood by the dragon. Both monsters shared a smirk before Nemei tossed Ishiko high into the above the living mass of wriggling orange clones. At the apex of toss Ishiko yelled out with absolute glee, " **Earth Crashing Goblin**!"

She brought her hammer down in a thundering smash, hundreds of clones poofed from the impact as a mushroom cloud of chakra smoke blew upwards into the night. When it finally cleared, Ishiko stood triumphantly on top of a broken and battered Mizuki, pleased as punch.

All eyes were on her, and every eye was opened wide at the climatic end of the confrontation. "I'm content." Ishiko said with a smile. Throttling Mizuki-teme was one of the best things she's done in years.

After freeing Iruka-sensai, the preteens gathered in an awkward circle, the older man giving them some private time to speak. Much to Ishiko's chagrin, both the girls and Naruto refused to meet each other's eyes. Even the gleaming headband that now adorned Naruto's head served only as minor distraction.

Time to end this.

"So Naruto's a nine-tailed fox, big whoop." Ishiko shrugged. "You are all overthinking things. You can still become the next Hokage and show the village your true strength."

Naruto brightened up and started to smile.

Then the goblin looked toward the girls. "Naruto is still Naruto. It's not like he's going to whack up one day and be a male Lady Tamamo." All the girls blushed at the idea of nine fluffy tails popping out of Naruto's backside.

"So-" Ishiko wrapped everyone up in her arms into a big group hug. Most people keep overthinking the little things. Family is too important to let it be muddled by the small stuff. At least that's Ishiko's opinion.

* * *

 **BANDITS**

Iruka awoke from his bed, sore and bruised from the adventure last night. After leaving the kids with the Hokage, he got patched up by the Hokage's personal doctor before he went home. It was certainly a surprise that bottom rung of the graduating class, Naruto Uzumaki, who couldn't make a single normal clone, can make hundreds of shadow clones and summon monsters from who knows where. Iruka always knew he had the potential to be a great ninja, but this was way beyond what he expected.

As he stretched his limbs and ignored the aches and pains as he looked out of his apartment window and out on the village for his jaw to drop at the new batch of graffiti on the Hokage Monument.

Little foxes surrounded the faces of the Hokages with bright oranges letters spelling out,

 _Konoha is under the protection of the 9-Tailed Fox!_

Iruka sighed tiredly before getting dressed. He made sure to grab some teaching aids, a kunai and a sealing scroll, before going out the door. It appears the Hokage forgot to tell Naruto a few minor details after last night.

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter that took longer than I wanted, but I did end up writing around 40% of it in the last two days, so I'm considering this a win. Either way, I've gotten through the first trial of any Naruto fic, the Yuba reveal! Now I can get some canon stuff, original stuff, followed by more original stuff, and canon stuff. I want to get at least another two chapters out before September starts.**


	8. Prepare for Trouble

Sasuke brushed off the last bits of dirt and soil off his clothes as he stared directly at Naruto alongside the tear-tracked face of Sakura. They both stared at Naruto as he laughed at his squad mates.

"Last I checked, we weren't the ones that had finger shoved up our-" Sasuke snarled before Naruto cried out with indignation before getting right into the prideful Uchiha's face. Words about his stuck-up-ness on the tip of his tongue before a fist collided with the top of his head with a familiar amount of pain.

"Sakura-saaan!" The blonde whined pitifully.

"Shut it Naruto!" She yelled. "You said you had an idea for how we can get the bells, so stop bugging Sasuke-kun and tell us already."

Naruto huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. He was quiet for a moment, relishing the small amount of time when he has something over both of his former school mates. His face broke into a foxish grin, it told a tale of promiscuity and fun. "I will distract Kakashi-sensei using the strongest move in my ninja arsenal."

Young Sakura took a moment to ponder Naruto's declaration, before her face twisted into scowl. "You better not be thinking of using kage bushin and that pervert jutsu of yours." She clenches her fist in front of his face threateningly. "Or I will end you."

"Sakura-chan, do you really think so little of me?" Naruto said, while he was thinking of powerful god-killing technique. _Those two techniques combined…would be unstoppable,_ he thought."I have a super secret technique that even the Hokage told me to keep quiet about until I became a genin." His tone was solemn and serious, instantly drawing in the other two genin.

"I can summon." Naruto stated.

He could see Sasuke bit back a scoff on the tip of his tongue, while Sakura looks to him in something akin to how other perceive a crazy person out in public.

"I'm serious!" Naruto whined. "I can summon. Just watch." He bites his thumb hard enough to draw blood and slams his palm down onto the ground. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** "

Chakra smoke filled the air, while both Sakura and Sasuke tried to peer through the haze with senses of awe and skepticism, the latter far more than the former. Coughs and hacks came from within the fog, before other people spoke.

"You used way too much chakra Naruto!" A familiar voice snarled. "Why did you use so much? You know we were in the village, not in the middle of Hellgondo right?" Another spoke up crossly. A coughing fit turned into a laugh. "Sorry, sorry!" Naruto said nervously. "But this is the first time I summon you all for combat-"

A girl interrupts him, "You're in combat!?" She exclaimed shrilly. "Quick, everyone assumed the formation, just like we practiced." She ordered. Both Sasuke and Sakura sighed as they the smoke dissipated among the shuffled limbs. The two other members of Team 7 (in-trial), groan in frustration at the sight of Naruto trying to shuffle around the four village girls that they have seen hanging out with him in the village. The purple haired one in a wheelchair cried out, "No! We were too slow!"

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose as she quenched the roaring fire of her anger toward the blonde idiot. "Naruto, summoning people is pretty unique, but how are four civilian girls suppose to help us against a ninja, let alone a jounin." She asked rhetorically.

Dalyla chuckles loudly. Her purple ponytail wrapped around her neck as a makeshift scarf, while her blue eyes narrowed into slits. "Foolish human." She said, the air of the training field soon became enveloped by an air of wannabe-menace. "Don't compare us to you pathetic weaklings." She sneered.

"You humans thought that just because you had a few hundred years playing with your chakra, you thought yourselves as the masters of your own fate…" She drifts off as the girls moved into a four-point formation. "But you have nothing on the clans of Mon-" The wheelchair bound girl collided with ground when Naruto bumped into the chair. "OW! NARUTO!"

"Ishiko pushed me Dalyla-chan!" Naruto whined pitifully. He tried to stand the chair up, only for a scaled tail to whip out, surprising Sasuke and Sakura, and slaps him forward and into the dirt. She mumbles under her breath, while her green and brown stripped tail pushed her and her chair upright. "We had an entrance and everything." She mumbled.

"Enough of this nonsense, Naruto." Sasuke ordered with bite in his tone. "Will you and your _summons_ hurry it up?"

Both the girls and the dirtied Naruto grumbled and complained, but eventually gave in to the Uchiha's demands. "We NEED to do our introductions first." He stated, refusing to back down, much to his fellow genins' ire. "Sakura-san, Sasuke-teme," He punctuated Sasuke's name with the usual glare. "You are looking at Konoha's first, and only, Monmusu Clan Summoner." He thumbs his nose with pride before dashing off to the side revealing the girls standing at the ready, their faces alight with various states of pride. Naruto continues to speak, "These four are my personal summons, assigned to me by the Boss Lady, Monster Lord of Hellgondo, Alipheese Fateburn the sixteenth, herself." A wave of his hand towards the girls behind, he then says, "The most dangerous group of bandits of the entire clan." Much to their displeasure, Sakura and Sasuke had to deal with Naruto's own brand of dramatic flair now.

The orange haired girl with the large, worn hat, years of use had rendered it ragged, she smiles with open glee. She tore off the ragged clothes covering her frame, revealing the crème coloured tunic, edged with sandstone orange borders. Beneath her tunic, bandages were wrapped around her torso, binding her chest tightly to her waifish frame. The most glaring feature however, was the large single horn that poked through her helmet that was underneath the hat. "The Bandit of the Crushing Earth-" Naruto announced, while the unmasked girl pricked her thumb against one of her fangs before smearing blood on across a kanji on her left bicep, unsealing a Warhammer standing as tall as her at four foot 8, something that looked to be an impossibility due to her body's stature. "Ishiko, the Goblin!" The now named Ishiko slammed her hammer down, sending up a large cloud of dust.

The dust in the air was blown away, revealing another girl, obscuring her features were layers of clothes, especially another large hat and boots many times too big for her. Her amber eyes slide into reptilian slits as she pulled down the collar of her coat, revealing her mouth. Where Ishiko had only a couple of fangs, this girl had a mouth like a knife set, teeth made to tear into whatever they bite. Naruto spoke with awe for her introduction, "The Bandit of Burning Flame-"

The girl leapt up, kicking her feet free of her boots, left then right, as they flew off into the bushes as she landed in a crouch, revealing her scale-covered legs, with three claw-toed feet. She tore away the heavy coat to reveal her inhuman arms, of interlocked scales that stretched along her forearms and ended with five-fingered claws. Her hands flexed dangerously, while body was covered in a single raiment, dull-grey in colour was tied to her body with a leather belt. It left the sides of her body open, freedom of movement. Sparks of fire spit from behind her teeth, as she looked upon the two genin like an alpha predator. The wings upon her back, once tiny things when she was a child, now encompass her entire back, flapped once creating a gust of wind that ruffled everyone's clothing. The iris coloured hair was wrapped tightly in a ponytail, as she looked down at them with superiority. "Nemei the dragon!" She blew a gout of flame from her mouth, blinding Sakura and Sasuke.

When they were able to see again, Nemei had switched places with Dalyla, still bound with her wheelchair. She grins slyly, before lifting away the blanket covering her lap and legs as Naruto spoke, "The Bandit of Shifting Waves-" The snake-like tail from before comes into view, as it slides out from underneath the chair and Dalyla slithers forward and extends to her full height, towering over everyone. Silver bangles covered the snake woman's forearms, they glinted in the sunlight. She wore a taupe coloured tunic, a peplos, that was fastened to golden hoops at her right waist and left shoulder. Her mauve hair tied up in a ponytail with a ribbon with blue pins. "Dalyla the lamia!" Her forked tongue slid from her mouth to taste the air extending nearly a foot away.

Finally, the red eyed girl stepped forward, Sasuke noted that compared to the others who hid their inhuman appearance beneath layers of clothing, this one only had a black cloak draped around her shoulders shrouding her body from sight, the collar bent upward. Her blonde hair flowed behind her head and down her back, not a single strand out of place. "The Bandit of Blistering Wind-" Naruto announced. The blonde girl steps forward, her smile a firm line that spoke of confidence and pride. Her hands grip the sides of her cloak and she flips it open, "Viorica the vamp-" Naruto cries out and covers his eyes.

Sakura is transfixed.

Sasuke averted his eyes with reddened cheeks.

The cloak billowed behind Viorica, her naked form was unleashed upon the world.

With the exception of the proudly nude vampire, the other monmusu groan with exasperation. "We've talked about this Vi, you can't fight naked." Dalyla commented. Viorica huffed, not in the least perturbed as her cloak flapped in the non-existent wind. "I am on the cusp of blossoming into a beautiful woman. There is no reason for me to hide my body from the world."

Nemei and Ishiko were laughing openly as Dalyla and Viorica argued about "battle costumes" while within the Elemental nations.

Eyeing the vampire with envy as Sakura held her hand against her un-buxom bosom, she turned to the sky, as if looking for an excuse to bypass this entire situation. As the sun rose higher in the sky, Sakura found an out. "We have twenty minutes before the test ends."

"Can we please focus on fighting the jounin?" Sasuke yelled out, avoiding eye contact with the vampire in front of him.

 **BANDITS**

After that little show ten minutes ago between the little genins and the junior summons, Kakashi was not expecting much. Flustered by a nakedness. There is so much they still have to learn. He flipped the next page of his Icha Icha book, his eyes scanning his surroundings in the corners of his eyes. _Here they come_.

Naruto was the first to strike, as expected, with his mob tactic from earlier in the morning. Kakashi remained unimpressed. Even a one-trick pony gets bored and tries something new.

" **Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Dogpile Style!** " Naruto cried out as hundreds of Narutos flooded the clearing, coming out of the woods like an infestation of orange colored ants. Kakashi did not even bother with them as he jumped upward, trying to think of the best way to dispel all of the clones while still keeping his page in _Icha Icha Paradise_.

A shadow above him blocked out the sun, he looked up to see the goblin girl above, her hammer raised to the sky.

" **Earth Crashing Goblin!"** She swung downward crashing toward the earth.

 _Well, this will be a bit awkward with one hand._ Kakashi thought before the glancing blow from the hammer knocks him aside while thundering into the ground and dispelling the hundreds of kage bushin.

Landing lightly on the ground, Kakashi now understood why Mitzuki had to be drinking food out of a straw. Getting hit by something like that would be devastating. Now only if they do something like that without telegraphing miles away.

Realizing that it would be best to put his book away before it could get damaged in the crossfire, only to find that he had dropped it in the commotion. It really was not that big of a deal, he had at least half a dozen copies at home, being a ninja means always having a replacement at a moment's notice after all. The silver-haired jounin is still concerned however, last thing he wants to deal with is one of these genin finding the book and screeching in their shrill prepubescent voices of how much he is a pervert and blah, blah, blah.

He then finds his little orange book in the hands of the lamia, Dalyla. Joy. She was reading the page with a look of deep thought. Her face scrunched together as if trying to figure something out. Kakashi could not help but to think that she must be one of the more sheltered kids, confused by what she was reading. Taking a glance at the sun reaching closer to its zenith, he figured he had time to watch these kid's reaction to it for a little chuckle.

Dalyla then reads out an entire passage about the beautiful Midori as she performs various acts of sexual activities with her current lover.

In the corner of his eye, the copy ninja saw both Sakura and Sasuke, each of the blushing deeply in their own separate hiding places. He laughed to himself, only to be cut short by the huff of indignation by the snake girl in front of him.

"Is this all the humans of this world have to offer for erotic books?" Dalyla states, as if the series was not known as one of, if not the best, series of erotic novels known across the Elemental nations.

She was then joined by the vampire and dragon, both reading over her shoulder as they started to complain about just how _boring the book was._ Viorica was rather put out as she commented, "It's all just so…vanilla."

Nemei nodded along, agreeing with her. "This Midori is just so plain.-"

 _Plain!?_ Everyone has to be a critic.

She continued, "Two arms, two legs, and a one head."

Her description was memorized in his head. A woman whose hips fill your hands and body that fills your vision with the very personification of pleasure.

"Where's the six-tupple breasts?"

 _...Excuse me?_

"Or a tongue that could-" Dalyla pipes in, only to be interrupted.

"The fangs to tease his-" Viorica states, deep in thought, only to be interrupted again.

"Or a tail to prod inside his-" Nemei mentions offhandedly.

The copy ninja did not bother to check on the genin still hiding nearby. They are probably a bit scared of the knowledge the blonde idiot's summons know.

With his full speed, Kakashi stole his book back and stuffed it back into his pouch on his hip, jiggling the bells attached to his belt with his frustration. With their distraction now gone, the girls turned their focus back on to him.

Kakashi did not even look up as he was surrounded on all four sides by the monmusu, nor did he show any real interest when the tree above him were filled with dozens of Naruto clones. Each clone had shuriken and kunai at the ready. It was all too easy to figure out Naruto's new plan of attack. _At least he can make a basic battle strategy, even if it is a little too easy to figure out._

The vampire steps forward, her cloak pulled around her. "Hatake Kakashi, jounin ninja of Konoha." Viorica stated, her tone formal but firm. The previous pow-wow forgotten. "Our summoner, Uzumaki Naruto, orders are absolute. Give us the bells, or perish." She ordered.

Looking at his surroundings, he may actually need to pay attention so that these kids don't even get the small chance of ruffling up his clothes. "Perish? Now I'm pretty sure that you're all a little too green to think you can actually harm me." He was tempted to make a show with his killing intent but thought better of it. The kids need to actually pass the test first. "It's been a few years since I've fought a monmusu, so let's see what you can do."

If they were surprised by this information, it certainly did not show on Viorica's face before her cloak was blown open, revealing mismatched pants and shirt, and a blast of lightning surged toward him. Kakashi slid to the left, allowing the bolt of lighting to pass him, before the vampire was in front of his face. "Eyes of Obedie-" The copy ninja poked her in the eye before she could finish as she yelps in surprise, then pain as he kicks her back where she came, rolling in the dirt while rubbing her eye.

He could hear a small set of lungs taking in a deep gulp of air before fire was blown toward his open back, he bent forward at the waist, the fireball sailed over his back, then his head before dissipating. He heard the growl and the thuds of approaching feet and twisted his body around and easily parried the dragon's claws that slashed left and right. She had a decent amount of strength, she could probably leave a good bruise or two with little trouble if he lets her hit him.

A battle cry coming from his made him leap back to avoid the hammer that would have broken a few ribs before creating a deep dent in the earth. The goblin girl could definitely cause him some trouble if she hits him with that weapon. Seeing that she was slow on the pull back, Kakashi put his foot on the handle, forcing his body weight on the hammer. The increase in weight caused Ishiko to stumble as she tried to pull it free, while Kakashi grappled with the Nemei as she tried to wrap her claws around his throat.

 _Vicious one isn't she?_ He asked himself.

The snake girl in background called out, "Rain Death!" and Kakashi saw the air filled with dozens of shuriken and kunai. Between the grappling dragon and the goblin trying to reclaim her own dangerous weapon, he did not have enough room to dodge the sharp rainfall. So, it looks like he would have to block it.

Reversing his grip on Nemei's arms, he pulled her forward and used her as an impromptu shield, as the ninja weapons harmlessly bounced off her skin and scales, though her multiple cries of "ow" were a good sign for him though.

The kage bunshin apologise to Nemei alongside the lamia but, Kakashi doesn't allow them much time to talk before he throws Nemei into the unprepared Ishiko, who had her arms up to protect her face from the ninja weapons. With the loud, _oof_ , as the air was pushed out of the goblin's lungs as both her and the dragon were tossed backward and slammed into a tree.

Kakashi turned his attention to Dalyla, who immediately started to pull backward, wary of his attention. Compared to the other summons, she seems like the one least likely to face him in direct combat. He wanted to test that theory. Hatake ran forward at what he considered a light jog, while the dozens of Naruto clones dropped from the branches above him to slow him down.

They " _poofed_ " away with no trouble and Kakashi had no trouble keeping pace until he was right in front of the young lamia. Dalyla yelps in fear and cowers on the ground, her eyes shut tightly waiting for him to hit her. Kakashi thinks he's found the weakest link.

His vision is obscured by the flapping leathery wings. The copy ninja feels pair of delicate arms embrace the back of his neck, and he immediately grabs hold of whoever is on his back and throws them into the lamia, knocking both Dalyla and the now known Viorica away.

The jounin heard both Ishiko and Nemei come up from behind him, the dragon rubbing the areas that were lightly bruised from being hit with ninja weapons, while the goblin twirled her hammer in her grip. He heard more shuffling in front of him, where both Dalyla and Viorica had separated themselves and stood ready for more (though the lamia seemed ready to run then fight).

Leaves rustled above Kakashi and he knew exactly who was up there. _Naruto knows when to knuckle down. Summons are meant to aid him, not fight his battles for him. Give him a year or two, and he should be able to work fluently enough with his summons to fight any competent ninja to a standstill._ The copy ninja smiled underneath his mask. The monmusu charged forward with claw, hammer, and jutsu. Naruto dropped from above, a kunai in each hand.

Ringing bells filled the air of the Training Ground 3, signalling the end of the test and lunchtime.

The jounin looked down to see Sasuke and Sakura, he was far too occupied with Naruto and his summons that he never noticed how close those two were able to get to the bells attached to his hip. _Now let's see if they can show a little team spirit._

 **BANDITS**

After he got rid of Naruto's summons, with a vindictive amount of pleasure, the copy ninja watched over the genin. The jounin was rather surprised. He certainly did not expect Sakura and Sasuke to share their food with him. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that despite his foolish, over-the-top plan with his summons was the closest way either of them got a bell, they had to admit that working as a team would be their best chance at success? It was a little late now for him to guess their motives. The jounin sensei that has never passed a team until today.

Hatake Kakashi looked upon his fresh, cute little genin and felt…content. They were rough, really rough. The three of them were nearly incompatible when it came to teamwork, but if pushed enough, they could work together. They certainly remind him of his sensei's team from over a decade ago, but he wanted to see how good they can really be.

"LET ME DOWN DAMNIT!" Naruto yelled.

The jounin sighed as he followed his other two students back to the village proper. This was going to be a lot of work.

"I'm telling the Boss Lady Kakashi-sensei!"

Best to let Naruto down before he resorts to that though.

OMAKE – Team 7 Q&A With Monmusu

Sakura knew she should have said no, when the group of summon girls chased her down at her home to have some "girl talk", but she had only read bits and pieces about summon clans and she was a curious girl. So, she said yes, and a motely disguised crew dragged her out to a restaurant that did not serve ramen.

Naruto not being there was an added benefit.

So, the new genin ninja found herself in a booth at a tried and true curry place in an older part of the village, wedged between the ones called Nemei and Ishiko while Dalyla and Viorica continued to talk about the book which they, thankfully, they were keeping it in low tones after the lady with red eyes glared them into submission.

After giving their orders to the server, Sakura finally asked a question that has been on her mind since the genin exam. "So, you are all monsters, right? Is there any truth to the myths?"

Viorica tilted her head inquisitively. "Depends, what do the myths say about us?"

With that blessing, Sakura took her chance to ask, "Since you're a vampire, how can you survive in the daylight?" She paused for a moment, before lowering her voice, "Do you drink blood?"

The vampire chuckles, before flashing her fangs. "I don't know where your people have been getting their information about vampires. Technically, we can survive out in sunlight with no problem, it just makes our feel like it's constantly itching underneath our skin. If we have enough energy to sustain our bodies, sunlight is no longer an issue. As for the blood- "She drinks deeply from her glass, filled with a thick red liquid. "What do you think Sakura-san?"

Sakura froze.

"That's tomato juice."

Viorica nearly spits out her drink. "Dalyla!" She chastised.

Sakura relaxed. "So, the whole blood thing is a myth, right? Its not like anyone can actually live off someone else's blood."

"Seriously," Nemei spoke solemnly. "She drinks blood."

The pink haired girl swallowed the lump in her throat. "Where does she get the blood?" Her eyes scanned the other girls' necks. There were no bite marks.

"From a few different people." Dalyla said airily with a wave of her hand.

The goblin taps her chin in thought, before her blue went alight with an idea. "She does have a preference though."

The air felt tense around the booth. Sakura was nervous, and she tried to fidget a bit to find something else to focus her attention on. She really could not move. Both Nemei and Ishiko were close. Real close. "What's her preference?" She asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"People that annoy her." Dalyla stated.

"Do you know what really annoys her though?" Ishiko asked.

Sakura takes a big gulp of air.

Red eyes glared at her. "People that hit Naruto." Viorica stated. Her crimson eyes were filled with something rather sinister. "Even when he is being a bit of an idiot." She looks away as she mentions the little tidbit of truth and the feeling of fear disappears. "It makes me thirsty." And it came back. "Are we clear, _Sakura-san?_ "

"Crystal." The young genin squeaked out.

"Food's here!" Ishiko announced. The tense atmosphere disappeared, replaced with joyous talk around the table. Sakura sat in the center of it, but she didn't feel hungry anymore.

OMAKE 2 – Kakashi and Guy's Punishment

Kakashi and Guy were in front of the third Hokage, and both of them were a little nervous. With Naruto's return from his unexpected disappearance, most of the village was breathing easy because their kage was in a much better mood.

As the Third Hokage was glaring them down, however the infamous duo of the Leaf village did not see any sign of this "good mood". The honoured elder ninja was giving them the hardest glare they've ever received in their entire careers of being ninja.

"Because of the lack of discretion, the two of you have displayed during your contests, you have caused the village, and me, quite a disturbance." Hiruzen stated. Without his pipe in his mouth, Hiruzen was quite an intimidating of figure. "The punishment for you two will be twofold." He ordered. "First, the majority of your chakra will be sealed for 48 hours, and for your own personal security- "And underneath his breath, "My amusement." He muttered, maintaining eye contact with his two jounin. "You will be under ANBU watch, but they are forbidden to interfere in the second part of your punishment." The Sandaime stated.

Guy was quivering, whether that was nerves or excitement, Kakashi can never quite figure it out. "And the second part, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi smirked. "The newest summon clan that will be assisting Konoha in the future, will be doling out your second punishment. As part of their duties, the ANBU squads assigned to guard you two will also take note of the abilities of our new allies." The Hokage's hands entwined with each other in front of his face. "Have fun."

 _Two days later,_

Both Hatake Kakashi and Might Guy were in front of their Hokage's desk. Kakashi looked ready to collapse where he stood. With only his own endurance, being unable to rely on his chakra against a physically superior foe took its toll on him. His uniform was ragged and torn, and Hiruzen could swear he could see a love bite along the exposed collarbone of the copy ninja.

Might Guy looked…fresh as a daisy. His smile shined brighter than it has ever before. He had a twinkle in his eyes and every movement he made was that of assuredness. Hiruzen had a feeling that the punishment did not exactly work as intended against Guy.

He'll know for sure once he reads the reports from the ANBU.

 _Back in the Summon World_

In the kingdom of Grand Noah, Dullahan tries to cheer up her fellow gladiator, Cerberus. She had recently returned from a task given to the Hellhound by the Monster Lord herself. She popped back into the coliseum barracks and collapsed into bed and slept for a whole day. Her fur was scruffy and matted in some places. There was a smile on her face. It was not a pleasant one, no. Dullahan has seen this smile before.

Cerberus has found her new favourite prey. Someone who was stronger than her, yet she had him in the palm of her hand constantly as he narrowly avoids capture at her hands. It reminds Dullahan of the myths surrounding the original Cerberus, the guardian of Hell.

Once it has the scent of its prey, it will chase them to the end of the world.

The armoured knight feels kind of bad for the poor schmuck that has her attention.

At the same time in the kingdom of Grangold, the Queen Ant and Grangold King are trying their best to keep a new idea from infecting not only the rest of the Ant Hive, but the citizens of Grangold as well.

"YOOOOOOOUTH!"

 **A/N:**

 **So I wrote this the first time through, forgot to add my personal favourite part of the girls reacting to the infamous icha icha book. As much as I would love to expand on that scene, I made the goal to keep this story under a teen rating and I'm sticking to it.**


End file.
